The haunting of Isabella Swan
by Typie8882001
Summary: Edward and Bella are destined to be together, even when Edward die he refuses to leave Bella; But what will he do when Bella falls in love for a second time? Starts off as ExB and then JxB.
1. My Bella

**A/N:**

**Okay so I got the idea for this story from what happened to Bella during new moon and from the blurb of a book called I Heart you, I Haunt you By Lisa Schroeder; but I have to say I only read the back of the book and got the idea. I haven't read the book and I don't plan too because it is a book written in verse and I cannot stand that. So to sum up I did get the idea for this story from the concept of the book but I don't plan on reading it so and I am replacing everyone with twilight characters which I don't own either.**

**I am just writing one chapter for now and if you all like it I will write more.**

* * *

**_Edward_**

"_My name is Bella Swan," she said giving a little wave and turning an even brighter shade of red. That was the first time I saw her, the love of my life My Bella._

_She had moved here in the 9__th__ grade and the moment I laid eyes on her I fell head over heels in love. Her hair, her deep chocolate eyes the fact that she tripped over everything and sometimes nothing. As soon as those five little words came out of her mouth I knew that she was the girl I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with_.

"Edward........"

_It took me a whole month to gain the courage to ask her out and that was after my annoying little friend Alice had informed me that the new girl was totally crushing on me. She was able to extract the information using a very unique form of Alice torture she likes to call a shopping trip. From that first date is had been amazing she was the other part of me I took her to my favourite place in the whole world a little meadow that I had found when I was a little kid when I was hiking with my family it had a little stream and the softest grass you would ever have the pleasure of sitting on, I knew that I wanted to share it with her._

"Yo Eddie?"

_My best friend Emmett had told me I was a complete moron for falling so hard for a girl but as soon as he got to know Bella he was totally in love with her to. But he was more of a big brother which I was thankful for I don't think I would have won if I was up against Emmett but the only competition I had was Mike Newton and that was a no brainer._

"Edward Cullen? Earth to Edward," I felt a sharp punch to my arm that pulled me out of my day dream.

"Ouch Emmett what the hell was that for?" I said rubbing my arm.

"You were thinking to hard Eddie," Emmett said smiling and leaning back on his chair biting into an apple.

"Just because you don't think Emmett doesn't mean you should stop other people from doing it," I snapped.

_Lunch it was the only time that I knew I was going to get to spend quality time with the three people that I love and hate most in the world. Bella: the most beautiful and amazing person and girlfriend in the world. Alice: the tiniest fashioned obsessed person at Forks high school and Emmett: the star football player and the best and most loyal friend that anyone could have._

"Edward you're doing it again!" Emmett moaned throwing his apple core at my head.

"What are you doing?" I felt a pair of arms wind around my neck and a beautiful soft pair of lips press against the back of my neck.

"He was thinking to hard Bells he was getting those lines on his forehead," Emmett said reaching into his bag and pulling out his lunch.

"I love those little lines," Bella said smiling kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Please you to make me sick with all the kissing," Alice said sliding into her usual spot without anyone noticing.

"Jealous because you don't have anyone to kiss," I said poking my tongue out at her.

"You always have me Ally," Emmett said making a kiss noise.

"Oh God that's gross Emmett we are related," she said pushing him away.

"Haven't you ever heard of kissing cousins," Emmett said planting a number of wet kisses on her cheek.

"Edward make him stop make him stop!" she said wiping her cheek.

"I am over this let's eat," Emmett said opening up his lunch and laying it out on the table.

Swapping lunches had been a routine of our ever since kinder and it worked out quite well when Bella joined our group.

Bella would swap her yogurt for Alice's homemade cupcake Emmett would take my sandwich and Alice would get one of his I would take whatever leftovers that Alice had for lunch and Bella would give half her lunch to Emmett. It always worked out perfectly.

"So what are the final plans for the summer?" Alice asked as she peeled the tomato off her sandwich and handed it to Bella.

"Are we going to go through this ever lunchtime," Emmett groaned.

"Tomorrow is the start of summer vacation Emmett we have to work everything out, we have to get the most out of it," Bella said sounding excited. The only thing that I planned to do was spend every waking moment I had with Bella.

"Your thinking to hard again," Emmett sad throwing something slimy at my head.

"I finally was able to talk to my father and he said it was cool if we used his beach house for a couple of weeks if you want," Alice's dad was super rich but had abandoned her mother and Alice when she was only five. Since then she only visited her father a couple of times a year but she always came home with the best presents. First it was a platinum credit card and then a Yellow Porsche and last time he had given her a small island but her mother had made her give it back. How you return an entire island I am not quite sure but we weren't even allowed to take a tour.

"That sounds amazing," Bella said clapping her hands with excitement. "Can we go Edward please," she said turning and fluttering her eyes at me.

"Yeah please Eddy can we go," Emmett said sarcastically.

"I will go where ever you want to go," I said moving a strand of hair out of Bella's face and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Yes! We're going to the beach!" she said reaching for her back pack and pulling out her little pink note book of death. It was her favourite possession her little shopping book within it was the plans for every shopping mall within a day's drive. Each of us had his or her own little section within the book listing our sizes and measurements in case she wanted to buy us something as well as polaroids of every piece of clothing that all three of us own so she could make sure the new item fit within our wardrobe.

"Bella is going to need a bathing suit and Emmett you are going to use a new pair of shorts and Edward," she said pausing for a moment while she flipped through the Polaroids within my section. "You need some thongs and shirts. We have to go to the Mall tonight."

"I thought it was movie night at my house," Emmett said sulking.

"It is," Bella said reaching over the table taking his hand. "We can watch movies after we shop."

"But it is meant to be my night I had everything worked out," he said pouting.

"It can still be your night," Alice said throwing her arms around his neck.

"But we are going shopping and then you will want us to try them all on again and I had like four Japanese horror movies for us to watch."

"You don't like reading," I said laughing.

"But you do and I thought they would get Bella all scared," he was like little child.

"We will go shopping tomorrow," Alice said.

"We are going to have so much fun," he said getting excited.

_Movie night was every Thursday we would take it in turns to have it at our house and picking the movie. We all ended up falling asleep and being late to school on Friday. Bella's house was always the worst the fact that I got to spend the night with her was masked by the fact that her father Charlie always made it a point to wave his gun in my face and make me sit on the opposite said of the room away from Bella. Alice always had beds set out for us and had a tv screen the size of the wall thanks to her dad. The movies we watched at Emmett always involved things blowing up which is always fun._

____________

_**Bella **_

"You two are so cute!" Alice exclaimed when we had left Edward and Emmett.

"We need to get you a boyfriend cause I heard some people talking and they think you and Emmett are sleeping together," I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Eww, He is my cousin!" she yelled. "Emmett McCarty is my cousin," she yelled out to whoever would listen.

"This is why you need a boyfriend. What about Mike?" the moment his name came out of my mouth she scrunched up her face.

"Okay what about Eric; Eric is cute."

"He is kind of cute in a geeky way I guess I could do something with that," she said smiling.

"But you are so lucky you have the best guy in the world Edward worships the ground that you walk on and you haven't even slept with him it is so unfair," she said as we made our way into class and found our seats.

"Hey Eric," Alice said running her finger down his arm.

Hi Al--Alice," he said nervously.

Before she could say anything else the teacher walked in and Alice gave him the cutest smile that she could and winked at him. You could actually see the moment when he had a heart attack.

"You are evil," I whispered.

"Well it may stop people thinking I am sleeping with my cousin," she whispered back.

"Well at least Emmett is cute," the teacher had given us one of those looks when we had begun whispering so I had to scribble thins on a piece of paper and slide it over to Alice.

"Then we can swap you can have my hunky cousin and I will have your dreamy boyfriend," she said slipping the piece of paper back across the table.

"I am just fine with my perfectly dreamy boyfriend thank you. You can just keep on sleeping with your cousin," I slipped it back to Alice.

":P"

___________

_**Alice**_

"We are free!" Emmett threw his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

"Put me down," I said hitting him. "Do you know people think we are sleeping together?"

"It was just a dream," he said laughing.

"Eww what dream?" he was an idiot on one level the fact that he was dreaming about me was the only thing I wanted to know.

"Nothing," he said turning away from me. "Yo Eric," he said calling Eric over.

"Shit," I muttered turning looking for a place to hide someone to talk to anything.

"Quick hide me," I grabbed a random who just happened to be walking past.

"Sorry Darlin" he questioned in a cute Texan accent.

"Shh just hold me until Eric goes away," I ordered.

"Okay," he said winding his arms around my waist.  
"Hands to yourself mister," I slapped his hands away.

"So what's your name?" I looked up into his crystal blue eyes he had honey blond wavy hair that fell perfectly on his face and a cute smile on his face.

"Ahh he is gone," I said pushing him away.

"I'm Jas--" he started.

"I don't care," I ran over to greet Bella.

"Who was the blond hottie?" she said looking over my shoulder biting her lip.

"You're drooling."

"What he is hot you should totally get his number," she said smiling ogling the random blond.

"Edward," I tried to remind her about her wonderful boyfriend.

"What?" She said staring at me blankly.

"You have a boyfriend remember," I joked.

"Your funny but seriously he is perfect for you, come on lets go and talk to him," she took my hand.

'No I am set on Eric he is going to be my summer project I was thinking a haircut and some proactive he may be the perfect boyfriend." I decided some cool tees and a tighter pair of jeans; a mix of emo and preppy is the perfect.

"Great blonde hottie just drove away," she said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Blonde hottie?" Edward questioned.

"Cute blonde who would have been perfect for Alice," she said smiling and lightly kissing him.

"You do need a boyfriend Alice Emmett is starting to have freaky dreams which I get a detailed account of which is disturbing on so many levels," he said shuddering.

"Shoot," Bella said rummaging through her bag. "I think I left my keys in my locker." She said smiling and running her finger down Edward's chest.

"I will go and check your locker baby," he said taking her into his arms and kissing her in a way that made me extremely jealous.

"I will be back in a second my beautiful girl," he said kissing Bella's hand and slowly backing away from her.

He never saw it coming. Bella laughed as he stepped out onto the road bowed and winked at her. If he had just kept walking it would have missed him; but he stopped and blew Bella a kiss.

"Eddie," Emmett said breaking out into a run but he wasn't fast enough.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as the car hit him. He hit the windshield and then fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Edward!" Bella screamed again.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it... I will be ever so happy if you expressed any of your opinions in a review, hell tell me what your fav colour is or give a suggestion of a name you like for my new gold fish (this is like my 8th goldfish since feb the lady at the pet shop is cutting me off apparently I am doing something wrong...meh). Please review!!!!


	2. Fractured

_**Okay ....ummm it is a all human story :s I really should have mentioned that; as well people Edward was always going to die lol it was in the description.... but he is still going to be in the story.**_

_**And to malana09 I did find the book A Certain Slant of Light when I found I heart you, I haunt you and I so want to read it but I am broke lol and cannot afford it at the moment so thinking up this story was my solution.**_

_**Thanks to all that gave suggestions for my little gold fish but unfortunately he died :S So I am giving up.**_

_**This Chapter will be the same situation from different characters points of view so it may get a little repetitive.**_

_

* * *

_

Bella

"Oh school is over. School is over," Angela and I began to sing as soon as the Bell rang and we were able to escape.

"I'm going to see you over the holiday's right?" I questioned Angela when we got to our locker.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "All I am doing is working and believe me it is not that hard working at McDonalds."

"Well at least you have a job," I teased.

"I could hook you up if you want I got a lot of connections," she said laughing.

"I might take you up on that," having a job would be a good thing but that meant spending less time with Edward and I don't think I could do that.

"Well there is my ride leaving," Angela said pointing as her boyfriend pulled out of his parking spot.

"I will talk to you later honey," she said giving me a quick hug and then off.

"Bells message me," she stuck her head out the window and yelled as she drove past.

"Okay!" I yelled after her.

I made my way quickly across the car park Emmett hated it when he had to wait and he was worse when he wanted to be somewhere. When I got to the car Emmett was talking to Eric I wonder if he knew about Alice's little plan. Then I caught a glimpse of Alice she was pressed up against a guy that I had never seen in my life, his hands slowly wound around her waist and she slapped them away.

"Have a fun vacation, " Eric said rushing past me.

"You too," he was cute and would make a good match for Alice when she was done with him. As soon as Eric was gone Alice pushed away the cute guy away and rushed over to me.

"Who was the blond hottie?" he stood there for a moment and watched Alice walk away then he looked at me for a moment and our eyes met he smiled giving a little wave.

"You're drooling," Alice said wiping my chin with your thumb.

"What he is hot you should totally get his number," he had given us one more look and then turned away.

"Edward," Alice said waving her hand in front of my face blocking my view of the blonde.

"What?" I just got what she had said.

"You have a boyfriend remember," she laughed.

"Your funny but seriously he is perfect for you, come on lets go and talk to him," I took her by the hand and tried to catch up to the mystery guy.

'No I am set on Eric he is going to be my summer project I was thinking a haircut and some proactive he may be the perfect boyfriend." I could see the excitement in her eyes at the thought of a new project.

"Great blonde hottie just drove away," on a motor bike extremely hot.

"Blonde hottie?" Edward questioned with a look of hurt on his face.

"Cute blonde who would have been perfect for Alice," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and brushed my lips lightly across his.

"You do need a boyfriend Alice, Emmett is starting to have freaky dreams which I get a detailed account of which is disturbing on so many levels," he wound his arms around my waist and I felt him shudder at just the thought.

"Shoot," I knew I put my keys in my bag. "I think I left my keys in my locker." I said pouting and running my finger down Edwards's chest.

"I will go and check your locker baby," he was such the most amazing boyfriend in the world.

"I will be back in a second my beautiful girl," he said taking my hand and lightly kissing. He then slowly started backing towards the building. He was the only person in the world that I loved. He smiled at me when he jumped off the curb onto the road and gave me a little bow and then smiled and blew a kiss; and then he was gone.

It took me a moment to realize what happen I looked over at Alice so she could help me understand but she was juat staring at the road with her mouth hanging open.

"Edward!" my eyes followed what Alice was looking at and finally saw what she was looking at.

"Edward!"

_Emmett_

"Yo Eric," he had said something in sports class about having the some new movies before I had hit him in the face with the ball. I wanted to get in line before they were all lent out; if you didn't get in quick there would be months and months of waiting.

"Shit," Alice exclaimed and scurried off in the opposite direction.

"How's your face?" the beginning of a giant bruise was forming on his forehead.

"I get one free shot," he laughed.

"You might just hurt your hand," there was no way that his little chicken arms were going to do any damage to me.

"I might hit you with a baseball bat," it scared me because Eric had the second best swing in the school; of course I was the best.

"I was just wondering if I could get a couple of those DVDs you were talking about--"

"Before you knocked me out with a dodge ball?" he said interrupting me.

"Yep those ones."

"Sorry already gave them to Mike he didn't hit me in the face with a ball," he said laughing and walking away.

"Douche bag," I yelled after him.

"Hey Eddie," the idiot was walking backwards towards the road.

"Eddie!" the idiot wasn't looking where he was going.

"Edward," It was nothing like in the movies. I wanted to yell I wanted to scream but I was in shock for just a moment.

"Newton," if Edward was too busy making googly eyes at Bella to listen to me maybe I could get him to stop the car but everything I did was just a second too late.

"Mike," but it was no use he was too preoccupied changing a cd to notice me or the road.

I should have started to run sooner but if I did I would have been a hero like in the movies all the women would swoon and I would have been able to save my best friend but I paused and nothing about this was like in the movies. Nothing was in slow motion there was a clear shot between me and my best friend and I couldn't run fast enough.

"Emmett help me!" Bella had gotten to him before me and was hysterical.

Once she had got to him she fell to her knees and was running her hands through his hair.

"Is he alright man?" Eric came up beside me and pulled me out of my head.

"Call an ambulance," I ordered.

"Bella you have to come away from him," I knelt down so she was looking at me.

"No," she screamed and help him tighter; there was no tearful good bye he didn't hold on long enough to tell her how much he loved her or reveal some awful secret that he has been keeping all his life he was just lying there.

"Bella you need to come with me you might hurt him,"I took her by the shoulder and tried to help her up.

"No," she stood just to slap me and then collapsed to Edwards's side taking his hand and softy kissing it. She was covered with blood the white t shirt that she had been wearing was nothing but red.

"They are on their way," Eric said waving his phone in the air.

"Good you stay here with Bella I gotta go and check on Alice," I had just spotted her across the road she was just sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

"Can't I deal with Alice," he said giving me puppy dog eye which freaked me out a lot.

"No dude come on, just tell her everything is going to be okay," I said making my way over to Alice.

_Alice _

"No no no no no," Bella sprinted across the car park and fell to her knees at Edwards side. She lifted his head off the pavement and placed it in her lap.

I couldn't move he was just lying there not moving there was so much blood; Bella was screaming him name rocking back and forth tears running down her face.

"Alice," someone called out my name but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella and Edward. She was now cradling him in her arms but he was so lifeless his beautiful green eyes were closed and I had a feeling deep down that I was never going to see them again.

"Ally," Emmett grabbed me pulling me away from the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

"Is he okay?" I shoot a look back at Bella. Someone had tried to help her but she was screaming at the top of her lungs pushing them away.

"No I don't think so," I had never seen Emmett like this he had tears in his eyes but he was trying to be strong.

"What do we do?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck I just needed to be close to him I needed to know that someone was there with me.

"I need to go over there and help Bella," he said letting go of me.

"No please Emmett you can't leave me," I grabbed him and pulled him closer to me. Everything just became too much and I started to sob.

"Ally baby you need to be strong," he said looking into my eyes.

"I..I can't," I knew that once I had started crying there was no way I could be strong.

"You have to Alice I need you to call Carlisle I have called an ambulance but he has to be warned what is coming," he took out his phone and handed it me.

"No no I can't. I can't be the one to tell him this," I threw the phone back to him. Dr Carlisle Cullen was one of the best Doctors at the local hospital and he also happened to be Edward's father and I couldn't tell him what happened. There was no way I could tell him that I saw the car coming before Emmett and I froze I didn't warn him I just watched it get closer and closer.

"You have to!" he pushed the phone back into my hands. "I need to go and help Bella please," as he said this his voice cracked and tears began to run down his face.

"Okay," I whispered. My hands were shaking as I dialled the number and I had to hang up three times because I could start to sob uncontrollably.

The fourth time I was able to pull myself together and let the phone ring.

"Hello Edward ," he said answering the phone.

"It is not Edward," I said sobbing.

"Alice is that you? Are you okay?" he had realised something that was wrong.

"Ed-d-d Edward was in an accident we have called an ambulance."

"What happened Alice?"

"He got hit by a car; Dr Cullen he is not moving," I started to cry again.

"Is the ambulance there yet Alice?" he was a little calmer now but I could still hear fear in his voice. Just as he asked the question the ambulance pulled into the car park and Bella was fighting off the paramedics.

"Yes."

"I am going to go and get ready everything is going to be okay," he said before hanging up.

As soon as he was gone my knees gave up and I fell but I never hit the ground.

"Whoa Alice, I got you" Eric had grabbed me to stop me from falling.

"Eric," I wound my arms around him and began to sob.

"They're taking him away do you want to go to the hospital?" I just nodded.

"Come on I will drive you," he said supporting me and moving towards his car.

"Thank you Eric," he helped me into the front seat and speed towards the hospital.

**Bella**

"No no no come on please Edward," he had to wake up he had to open his eyes.

"Please open you eye please," I begged again. My boyfriend the love of my life I had his head in my lap but it was wet looking down at my hands they were covered in blood.

"Emmett help me!" I couldn't see him but he has had to be close.

"Bella you have to come away from her," he kneeled down on the ground, there was no way I was leaving him he needed me.

"No," it felt like nothing came out but I knew from the look on Emmett's face it did.

"Bella you need to come with me you might hurt him," Hurt him, hurt him there was no way I was hurting him. Someone had to be with him. He grabbed me and tried to pull me away from Edward I wasn't leaving him.

"No," he had pulled me to my feet but I wasn't going. I squirmed out of his grip and with all I could muster my hand hit his face.

Emmett finally gave up and I saw him move across the road.

"He is going to be okay," someone said.

"He is?" I looked up and there was Eric looking over us, his hands were in his pocket and he didn't look all that confident.

"Of course he is, he is Edward I knew this kid when he broke both his legs when he fell off the play equipment he got right up and walked all the way to first aid," he said smiling.

"He is strong," looked down at his beautiful face and kissed his forehead.

"He is a good person God wouldn't let someone as good as Edward die," he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"The Ambulance is here," he said letting go of me getting up.

"What happened here?" he questioned.

"He got hit by a car," Eric answered his question.

"Help is here baby everything is going to be okay," I whispered.

"Madame you going to have to move away."

"No I am not leaving him," I pounced pushing the man to the ground.

"Miss you are going to move away or we are going to call the police we are here to help," he said with his hands up.

"We are going to take him to the hospital,"one of the men announced as they moved him onto the gurney.

"He has no pulse," one of them announced

"No," I screamed and launched myself at Edward.

"You can't take him don't take him away from me," I tried desperately to cling to him.

"Bella baby," a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off Edward.

"Let them do their job," Edward took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"I have to be with him Emmett we can't be apart," I tried desperately to look at them taking him away but Emmett had a firm grip on my face.

"Give me your keys I will take you to the hospital."

I reached into my pocket and handed him my keys.

_**

* * *

**_

Also to let you know I am and will always be a Jasper girl so I don't know if you caught a little sneak of him in the first chapter but he will be in it a whole lot more in a few chapters time.

_**I hope you like it I am sorry for killing Edward but he will still be in the story.**_

_**Next chapter will be the funeral.**_


	3. Edward will always be with us

_**I have no idea how I am going to write Rosalie into the story =S I thought that I could leave her out but then who will love poor Emmett.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alice

"Bella you have to get up," she said been staring at the same spot on her wall for the last 20 minutes completely ignoring me.

"I'm not going," she didn't even look at me when she said that. At least she had stopped hitting people when she had found out that Mike was the one that hit Edward she had lunged at him with a knife.

"You will regret not saying goodbye Bella," I tried again to get her out of the sweats that had taken Angela and I and hour to get her into. After her fit of violence at the hospital she shut down and refused to do anything.

"I don't want to say goodbye!" she yelled throwing the pillow at me and pulling the covers over her head.

"Fine I don't care go in what you have on," I threw the dress onto the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Is she ready?"Emmett was sitting on the stairs waiting for us.

"I don't care anymore," I pushed past him and stormed down the stairs.

"Alice come on we all have to stick together," he said grabbing my arm stopping me from storming out of the house.

" No! No we don't," I yelled. "She is acting like she is the only one that lost him like she was the only one that loved him. But we loved him first."

"Of course we did, we were the ones there when he was going through that phase when he didn't like pants," he joked he always joked.

"Stop doing that!" I pushed him away and storming out the door.

"Doing what?" he said following me.

"Joking about everything can't you just be serious about one thing in your life!"

"I was going to say just because we knew him first don't mean that she doesn't love him as much as we do," he yelled as I got into my car. The only problem with the whole situation was that the big idiot was right and I knew it.

____

I found myself driving to the church I was three hours early but I knew he was there and somehow that made me feel better.

"Alice?" I had been staring at the door for a good 20 minutes when someone knocked on window.

"Mrs Cullen," I wound down my window I never really clicked with Edwards's mother she was always on a business trip or out we were never close. She didn't even treat Edward like her child unlike Esme Emmett mother, she was the sweetest, kind, loving person I knew she treated us all like her children.

"He is inside if you would like to talk to him," she said before walking away.

The place was so empty it should be full of people mourning him and celebrating his amazing life.

"Hi Edward," I ran my hands over the cold glossy wood of his coffin it was perfect beautiful when you first look at it but when you take the time to look past the surface and get to know him he was the deepest person. Smart, funny, kind and an amazing person.

"I am sorry that I didn't save you," I fell to my knees and began to sob.

"You don't need to be sorry," a voice came from behind me I spun around hoping that it would be him that this was all going to be a bed dream.

"Shit! Eric you scared the crap out of me!" I turned back around and faced Edward.

"You did nothing wrong, you don't need to be sorry," he said taking my hand.

"I was there I should have stopped him from stepping out onto the road," I saw the car coming I should have stopped it.

"Well then I am sorry to because I was there and I didn't run out in front of the moving vehicle to die with you," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I had this dream that I was late and I ran in and tripped and then everyone looked at me, and I wanted to get a good seat next to you."

"Trying to get a date at a funeral?" I questioned.

"No, I thought you would need someone."

"Thank you.

_**Bella**_

"Bells?" Charlie stuck his head in the door. "You need to get ready."

"I'm not going," I rolled over so I didn't have to face him.

"You have to go Bella. Come on let's get ready," he said pulling back the covers.

"Why did he have to leave me?" I pulled my knees to my chest and held them close.

"It was his time Bella, no one knows why but we can't change it," I think he was trying to make me feel better but I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"No no it wasn't his time, we were going to go to college, we're going to get married, and grow old together," I yelled throwing all the pillows I could get my hands on at him.

"It was never going to be like that Bella it never is," he said sitting down next to me.

"We were going to be different weren't going to turn out like you and mum."

"Edward is gone now Bella." He stated bluntly.

"No, he has to comeback he is going to come back!"

"Edward is not coming back but you still have two people that love you just as much as Edward; and I am sorry to say that if you keep going on the road you are on your going to lose them to," he said holding me tight.

"I loved Edward!" who the hell did he think he was.

"I know that but you have to know that you weren't the only one that did, you weren't the only one that lost him."

"Now get dressed Isabella," he said leaving me all alone.

_**Emmett**_

"You would know what do, you should be the one down here I don't think I can handle it ," I guess I was talking to no one but I knew I was talking to Edward.

"Are you okay?" I guess I looked like a giant loser sitting on the step all by myself talking to myself .

"Mum what you are doing here?" she sat down and put her arms around me.

"Your father and I were driving past and saw you and why are you sitting out here all alone?"

"Alice stormed out Bella refused to get dresses and I was just talking to myself," I was crazy anyone that talks the dead must be crazy.

"You not crazy Em you just miss your friends," she said fixing my hair.

"I miss him so much."

"I know baby we all do but we have to live for him," she always knew the right thing to say.

"Yeah do all the things he wanted to do, go to college and become a doctor marry Bella and have lots of little kids."

"The doctor part is good but the rest of it how about you just keep him in your thoughts as you do what you want to do."

"Thanks mum," I hugged her and then stood up lifting her off the ground.

"It is what I am here for," she said after I had put her down.

"Got your speech ready?" she straightened out my clothes.

"Of course," I patted my pocket. "Now all we need is Bella."

"I'm here," she shuffled out of the house with her shoes in her hands.

"You look beautiful Bella," My mum exclaimed.

"Sure can we just get going please," she walked to the car and sat down slamming the door.

________

"Are you going to come in we are about to start," Alice stamped her foot and pointed at the church. After arriving at the church Bella had refused to get out of the cruiser.

"I told you I am not coming in," she yelled back.

"Both of you stop!" I was so sick of no one talking anymore.

"I hate that you treat me like a little doll, think you can dress me and put bows in my hair I hate it, I hate all those stupid picture you carry around in your purse, and I hate this stupid dress ," she said calmly.

"Bella didn't mean that, Bella tell Alice you didn't mean it," fighting wasn't good.

"No I meant ever word," she crossed her arms.

"It is not my fault you dressed like a homeless person," Alice snapped.

"Bella she doesn't think you looked like a homeless person."

"Shut up Emmett," they both said at the same time.

"And you your sixteen how about you act you age once in a while," Bella stared in on me.

"Original Bella. Now both of you are going to get over yourself and we are going to walk into that church together we are going to act like we don't hate each other for a moment and when this is all finished and I can find something that I despise about both of you we will start this all over again. Now both of you walk," I yelled and with a roll of her eyes Alice took Bella's hand and pulled her towards the church.

_**Alice**_

"And now one of Edward's closest friends would like to be the first to say a few worlds," I felt like the whole place was staring at me and I couldn't move.

"Alice come on," Eric said taking my hand and leading my up onto the stage.

"Do your thing," he whispered positioning me in front of the microphone.

I looked down at my notes and the words just poured out...

"I first met Edward when I was five, I had wondered away from my mother in the supermarket and was standing the by the ice cream crying which was a first for me crying when shopping and rejecting ice cream," I small laugh came from the people that filled the church.

"He found me and put his arm around me and told me that everything would be okay he said that he would live with me next to the ice cream until our parents came to get me. He would have denied it was him he thinks that the first day we met was the first day of school when he saw a lonely girl sitting by herself and he took pity on her and decided to eat his lunch with me. But I knew that it was him that day because the he made me feel the same. Like nothing was ever going to happen to you, he had a presence that filled a room and no one could help but love him. He was loyal to everyone that he loved and there was nothing that could stop him from being with them when they needed him. He was the best friend I ever had and there is no one that will be able to fill the hole in not only my heart but my soul that the loss of him has left. But he wouldn't want any of us to stop living our lives because he is gone so I am going to do what he would have wanted us to do I am going to live my life in his honour and never let him leave my thoughts. Thank you."

"That was beautiful," Eric whispered in my ear as he helped me back to my seat.

_**Emmett **_

"Now Emmett McCarty would like to say a few words about Edward," the woman announced was she a priest or a pasta or a reverend. Wait pasta was a noodle I should have gone with me father to church more often.

" Edward was...Edward was," I couldn't find the words.

"He was a good guy he always let me copy his homework, I am sorry mum but did you really think I got an A on that math test by myself. No I don't want to joke I want to be serious," I corrected myself when a small polite laugh came from the people.

"I am going to start over," I was making a complete fool of myself.

"Edward was a good person I think Alice took most of my material when she said that he was the smartest, kind, loving person that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Although sometime he was more like one of the girls he was the best friend a guy could ever have. I know that he loved Alice and Bella more than life its self and now that he is gone I am going to try and do my best to be there for you like he always it. Edward we will all miss you and where ever you are just know that we will never forget you and will always love you."

_**Bella**_

"Edward girlfriend would like to say a few words," I wasn't going up there I wasn't going up there.

"Bella, do you want me to come up there with you?" Charlie asked.

"No shut up dad I don't need you." I wasn't going up there I didn't need him to come with me.

"_Come on Bella, I want to hear what you're going to say"_ I heard Edwards voice in the back of my mind.

"If it is what you want."

Standing in front all those people they all had the same look on their face they all had the same look their eyes were red and they were all comforting each other. They were looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"Edward will never leave us; I know that he will always be in my heart and our thoughts. A person like Edward cannot be forgotten and we cannot let that happen. I know and I feel that he is still with me and I am going to try and live my life the way he wanted me to surround by friends and people who I love doing things Edward would want me to do. I want to thank you all for coming I know that you loved Edward as much as I did and I have been to see that."

____________

"_Bella,"_ in the back of my mind I could hear him calling my name.

"Edward?" maybe it was all a dream but I was all alone.

"Bella," someone called my name but it wasn't my Edward. Then there was a tap at the window.

"Emmett?" he was sitting on the branch outside my window.

"Wanna let me in?" he motioned to the window.

"What are you doing here?" I opened the window and he fell onto the floor.

"Well I thought that you could use some company that was a great speech you gave-- fine I needed to be with someone and Alice wasn't home," he said moving over to the bed rearranging the pillows.

"Well I am glad that I was your first choice," I snapped.

"Whatever I am going to sleep," he said pulling up the blanket up.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"What?" he said sitting up.

"I know that I am not the only one that loved Edward but--."

"No I understand Bella, you loved him don't worry," he said pulling the blanket back up tucking himself in.

"Bella," there was a short knock on my door.

"Yeah," I hoped that Charlie would understand why Emmett was in my bed.

"Alice is here," he said stepping aside relieving my little friend.

"My mum said that Emmett was looking for me, is he here?" she said staring at the floor.

"I am going to leave you two alone," Charlie said practically running down the stairs.

"Ally I am sorry the dress was beautiful Edward would have loved it. I love the way you dress me and I did look like a homeless person."

"I told you he would have, you did look beautiful" she said moving a little closer.

"All thanks to you."

"Please kiss and make up I am trying to sleep," Emmett moaned.

"You want to sleep in the middle," Alice said pointing to the bed.

"Yeah," I threw my arms around her.

"I am so so sorry."

"So am I," she said.

"Let's go to bed," she said whipping off her coat revealing a pair of pink pj's with penguins on them.

"My girls," Emmett said opening his arms and I climbed into them.

"I'm going to look after you now," he whispered into my ear.

"We both are," Alice said snuggling up to us.

Lying there surrounded by the two people that loved me and I had my first dream.

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you like it please review!!


	4. The Ghost of Edward Cullen

_Sorry it has taken so long to update I have had a lot of ideas for this Chapter and I tried to get them out as best I could; I hope you like it._

* * *

**_Bella _**

"Hey beautiful," I felt someone's hand run across me forehead.

"Emmett stops it," I pushed the hand away.

"Are you secretly sleeping with Emmett," I finally recognised the voice.

"Edward?" my eyes sprung open and there e was I thought I would never see his face.

"Edward oh I never thought I would see you again," I threw my eyes around his neck and threw myself on top of him.

"You saw me last night Bella," he said looking at me weird.

"I saw you last night baby," he repeated smiling and climbing under the covers pulling me towards him.

"Well I saw you but I am pretty you didn't see me," I didn't care if I saw him die; I didn't care if I saw them bury him yesterday he was here in my arms.

"What's wrong?" he said pouting. "Did Charlie do something again?"

"No your dead Edward, Mike hit you with his car and then you died and I had a fight with Emmett and Alice and then I went to your funeral," I was getting hysterical.

"Bella sweetie," he took my tear soaked face into his hands.

"You had a bad dream that's all; I am here I would never leave you," he said lightly kissing my lips.

"I told everyone that you wouldn't leave me but you still died you still left me," I got mad I started to hit him yell.

"Hey hey," he said grabbing my arms. "It was all just a bad dream Bella I am here."

"It felt so real," it did feel so real but so did my dream.

"But it wasn't I am here and Emmett and Alice still love you and we are going to have the best summer ever," he said throwing up his arms.

"I was all a dream," I said trying to reassure myself.

"Yes it was," he said smiling.

"Now are you packed?" he said jumping off the bed.

"Packed for what?" I watched him move across the room and throw open the closet doors and then put his hands on his hips.

"You're not packed?" he looked back at me shaking his head. "Alice made me pack last week!"

"Where are we going?" I climbed out of bed and grabbed my empty site case.

"That dream must have made you all muddled," he said looking at me with pity.

"Yeah that must be it, " I wasn't going to argue with him.

"We are going to the beach with Alice, Emmett and Eric remember," he said laughing.

"Right we are going to have so much fun!!" I exclaimed, I didn't care if this was a dream or if his death was just the dream I was going to make the most of our time together.

"Right," he said taking me into his arms.

"Are you over your dream?"he said smiling.

"As long as I have you," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"Okay," he said looking at me like I was still an idiot.

"Maybe we should take you to the Doctors."

"After one dream, don't be stupid," I brushed his off.

"Come on I need breakfast," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Woah," he said refusing to move.

"Charlie is down stairs I would like not to be shot," he said looking a little scared.

"Right," Charlie did threaten to kill Edward the first time I bought him home and he has never forgotten it.

"You go out the way you came and then come around to the front door," I paused for a moment. "How did you get in?" The window was closed and he would never sneak in the front door.

"You let me in remember," he said running his hands through hair.

"Right I let you in," all of a sudden I remembered.

___________

"Yes!! We are here," Emmett jumped out of the car; It felt like a second ago I was standing in my room alone with Edward and now we were at the beach.

"How did we get here?" I must have looked like an idiot staring up at the sky.

"Bella? Are you okay," Alice said look at me laughing.

"How did we get here?" I was starting to get really freaked out.

"I drove remember, baby." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No I don't!" I pushed him away.

"But we spent hours in the car Bella," Emmett said stretching.

"Emmett what happened the last day of school?"

"We went to my house to and watched movies," he raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"But I don't remember," I felt like I was going to cry and I didn't know why.

"What's her problem?" I heard Emmett whisper to Edward.

"She had a dream that I died," he said laughing.

"Did I die?" he questioned me.

"No, Edward got hit by a car," they were all looking at me.

"Was I at least driving the car?" he questioned me.

"No Mike was," they all started laughing as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Does he look dead Bella," Alice laughed.

"I saw him die," I yelled.

"It's okay Bella," Edward took me in his arms.

"But I saw you die," I sobbed into his chest.

"I know baby," he ran his hands through my hair.

"You do?" I looked up at him.

"Of course I do. I am sorry Bella I shouldn't have done this to you," he said putting his arms around me and pulling me closer.

"How is this happening?" I asked confused.

"I told you that I would never leave you Bella and me being dead isn't going to stop that.

"Your a ghost?"

"Does it matter what I am? I am here that's all that matters right," he taking my face in his hands and making me look at him.

"Right, but what is going to happen when I wake up?" I didn't want him to leave me again.

"I am not going to leave you Bella don't worry," he said before I could say anything.

"You're going to be with me when I wake up," I asked.

"Of course Bella I will always be with you but you won't be able to see me all the time."

"But I will be able to see you," I couldn't wait all day just to see him again in my dreams.

"I will make myself known to you when you need me," he said comforting me.

"You can wake up now," he said smiling.

"I don't want to leave you," I tightened my grip around his waist.

"You will see me soon Bella don't worry," he said kissing me on the forehead.

Then I woke up and I was in the bed with Emmett's strong arms around me and Alice's head resting softly on my chest.

"Did you have a dream about him?" Alice said

"Yeah," I scanned the room but it was dark and o couldn't see him.

"Was it good?

"He told me that everything was going to be okay," then something across the room caught my eye and there he was sitting in the old rocking chair that sat unused in the corner of my room. He smiled at me and then disappeared.

______

_**A few weeks later **_

"I think I have to get a job," Alice said at lunch causing Emmett to choke on his burger.

"Why would you need a job," he said panicking. "Is daddy cutting us off?"

"No mum thinks that I need to be more independent and has taken my credit card away, "I had wondered why we were eating lunch at McDonalds and not one of Alice's usually fancy restaurants.

"So we are broke?" Emmett looked heartbroken.

"Well we have our allowance don't we? And Emmett you already have a job" Emmett worked weekend for his father's landscaping business.

"Well everything I have goes to my car fund."

"_Well if you didn't crash into that tree,"_ I couldn't hear him but I could hear his voice as clearly as if he was sitting next to m.

"What are you laughing at we are in real trouble here," Alice snapped.

"Well I get $20 off Charlie for groceries I guess I could ask him for more," I had never actually asked his him for money but I am sure he would give it to me.

"And Emmett I am sure you don't have to put all your money towards your new car," Alice said.

"But I am so sick of having you two driving me around," he said crossing his arms.

"_He can have my car,"_ Edward said.

"Why don't you ask Dr Cullen what they are doing with Edwards's car," I suggested.

"Why would I want a Volvo?" Emmett said.

"Because it was Edwards and I am sure that he would have wanted you to have it."

"_I really don't want him to crash my car but I'm not using it at the moment,"_ he said laughing.

"That's not funny," I snapped.

"No Bella driving a Volvo isn't funny." Emmett said looking at me funny.

"I wasn't talking to you," I snapped.

"Who were you talking to then?" Alice looked at me with concern.

"_Don't tell them,"_ Edward ordered.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to think I am crazy," I asked.

"_You are not crazy Bella don't tell them,"_ all of a sudden Edward was sitting beside me and he slowly reached over and took my hand.

"I have to tell them," I said looking at him.

"Bella," Alice called my attention back to her. "Who are you talking to?"

"Edward," they both just looked at me with confusion written on their faces.

"What about him?" Emmett said.

"I was talking to Edward," Emmett let out a small laugh before he realised I was serious.

"What do you mean Bella," Alice reached over the table and took the same hand that Edward had been holding onto just seconds before.

"The night after his funeral he came to me in a dream and I have been seeing him ever since," I admitted.

"This isn't funny Bella," Emmett said crossing his arms.

"I'm not joking Alice you believe me right," I said looking at her hopefully.

"You want him to be Alice so much I think your just thinking he is here with us," she said.

"No, I'm not I can feel him, I can see him."

"Stop it!" Emmett yelled. "This is not funny Bella, stop it."

"Emmett you have to believe me I am not joking."

"I'm out of here, are you coming Alice?" he said getting up.

"But Bella drove us here," she said trying to decide which side to take.

"We will get the bus," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the store.

"_Didn't I tell you,"_ Edward said.

"Shut up," I said and went after them.

"Alice, Emmett," I yelled running after them.

"We aren't talking to you," Emmett said stopping as they got to the bus stop.

"I really don't want to get the bus Emmett," Alice said to Emmett.

"A week after he died Alice even I am not making jokes about it yet," they were ignoring me.

"I am not joking," I knew that they could both hear me but if they were listening that was another thing.

"I am sorry," I needed them right now.

"Just drive us home Bella," Emmett said keeping Alice close .

_______

"Bella I think you need to see a Doctor," Emmett had asked me to come over to his house for dinner but apparently it was an intervention. We had barely spoken after our last fight.

"I am not sick Alice," I knew exactly what she was talking about but I wasn't even going to acknowledge this was happening.

"Not that kind of Doctor Bella dear," Esme Emmett's mother sat next to me and lovingly put her arm around my shoulder.

"I don't need to see any Doctor I am fine," I said defensively.

"You see dead people Bella I think you need a little help," Emmett snapped.

"Emmett," his mother said calmly.

"Way to be subtle Emmett," Alice snapped.

"It is not like I am hearing voices or talking to God this is Edward we are talking about he loves me so much that he can't bear to leave me," I said.

"We just want you to come and talk to the Doctor Bella," Esme said moving some hair out of my face.

"But I am not crazy!" I jumped up off the couch.

"No one is calling you crazy Bella," Alice said calmly.

"Most people go through this Bells and it helps to talk about it," Emmett said from his chair across the room.

"Does my dad know that your attaching me?" I said getting defensive.

"_Bella just calm down please," I heard Edward voice in the back of my head. "They are just trying to help you."_

I wanted to yell at him but they already thought I was crazy yelling at the voice in my head was just going to make it worse.

"Your Dad asked us to do this Bella he doesn't know what to do," Esme said coming towards me with her hands up; like I was going to attack her.

"My Dad," I thought he understood.

"We just want you to talk to this psychiatrist Dr Hale that just started working in town," Esme said smiling at me.

"I don't want to talk to some shrink I am not crazy," I wasn't crazy.

"We are not calling you crazy, we are not calling you weird or stupid for believing that you can actually talk to him or see him, "Esme said calmly.

"You have just lost the love of your life and we would like to talk to someone about it," Alice continued where Esme left off.

"You loved him to why aren't you being forced to talk to this shrink?" I questioned.

"Would that make you feel better?" Emmett asked. "If we spilled our guts to a stranger?"

"If you are calling me crazy."

"No one is calling you crazy," Esme and Alice said in unison.

"Okay but if I go you two go as well," maybe one of them will be crazier than I am.

"_Bella you're not crazy,"_ Edwards's voice came from across the room and when I looked up there was sitting on the couch next to Emmett.

"If we go with you will talk to the Doctor?" Emmett questioned.

"No if you get an appointment with the Doctor and spill you guts and talk about your feelings I will go," I said smugly.

"_I would pay to see Emmett talk about his feelings,"_ Edward laughed and I couldn't help but giggle just a little.

"You will do it?" Alice said getting excited.

"Only if you do as well," I threatened.

"You know me I will talk to anyone about," she said getting excited throwing herself at me.

"What about Emmett?" if I was going to go through this pain so was he. "The only way I am going to do this is if Emmett comes as well."

"Emmett will go I think it will be good for him to talk to someone," Esme said.

"Mum what?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Good we have a deal," seeing Emmett squirm was going to be all worth it.

"I didn't agree to any of this," he complained.

"Shhh Emmett," Esme ordered.

_

* * *

_

Okay I am almost done with the next chapter, it was meant to me one big chapter but I am just too tired to finish writing the second half. So I thought you could enjoy this one while I finish the other one.


	5. Crazy

Okay I know it had been a million years since my last update I have just been so busy with school and life lol but anyway I hope you like it.

Please review

______________

_**Alice**_

"Miss Alice Brandon," women called out my name. Bella had insisted that Emmett and I go before her like we were going to make a run for it.

"Would you like to take a seat," she said motioning to a giant couch against the wall.

"Do I get to lie down I have always wanted to lie down and spill my darkest secrets," this was the most comfortable couch I had ever sat on.

"So I have this dream that I am getting chased by a giant shoe," it is scared a pair of cute red pump.

"Okay what do you think this mean?" the women scribbled something down on her notebook.

"Isn't that what you are here for?" wasn't that why I was here for her to explain all this creepy stuff to me.

"I'm not here to tell you what or why to think I am here to listen," she said writing something else down on her notepad.

"Then why am I here Bella and Emmett listen to my stupid dreams," I didn't like this at all she had accusing eyes and bad brown leather shoes.

"You think your dreams are stupid?" she questioned without even looking at me.

"No," I thought for a moment. "They are just dreams I was getting chased by a shoe."

"Okay I can see this isn't going to work," she said putting down the paper.

"Why isn't it working I have been here for five minutes," was she kicking me out already.

"You say that you tell Bella and Emmett everything, how about you tell me something that you would never tell them," she said staring at me.

"There is nothing that I wouldn't tell them."

"There has to be something a deep dark secret or something that would change their whole perspective of you."

"Nope."

"Okay we're going to stop here but I want you to think about this because I cannot help you if you're going to be this defensive Alice," she said scribbling on her stupid little pad again.

"Aren't you meant to be all supportive and listen to me even if I talk about what I had for lunch," this wasn't how I pictured it at all.

"I could do that Alice but I get the feeling that everyone listens to you and by me sitting here and listening you talk about the same things you tell your friends isn't going to help you," she said getting up.

"Now next week your to come back with your friends and you will have something that you will never tell them," she said motioning to the door.  
_______

Emmett

"Do I know you?" After about five minutes of staring Bella finally address the man sitting across from us in the waiting room.

"Ever been to Huston?" he said with a thick Texan accent.

"I know I have never been to Huston but he look familiar," Bella whispered to herself.

"I must be mistaken," she gave him a quick smile and then sat back in her chair, every now and then glancing at the empty seat beside her and giving a little smile.

"That wasn't so bad," Alice said coming out of the room with a smile on her face.

"You." The man across the room stood up and pointed at Alice.

"You," she said smiling. "Thanks for your help the other day."

"All I did was stand there Darlin' but I was happy to help," he said smiling.

"Jasper?" the blonde Doctor questioned him.

"You left these at home," he said handing her a pair of glasses "thought you might need them."

"Thank you sweetheart," she said kindly she didn't have the same thick accent as he did.

"See you at home," he said taking another quick look at Bella and Alice before leaving.

"I guess you are Emmett McCarty," she said smiling

"I changed my mind Bells I don't think you're crazy lets go," I tried to make a break for it but Alice blocked my way.

"No," she said pointing towards the door.

"Hello Emmett," the women greeted me and shut the door behind us.

"How are you today?" she motioned to the couch and then sat behind a big desk that sat against the back wall.

"Who was that?" I pointed towards the door.

"Jasper is my nephew, why do you want to know who he is?" she said smiling.

"He was making googly eyes at Bella and Alice."

"Is that a bad thing? They are two very pretty girls ," she wrote something down and then moved across the room and sat on the chair opposite me.

"I have to protect them."

"Why do you feel you have to protect them?"

"Well because I am all they have they rely on me," I had to protect them.

"You're all they have," she scribbled something down.

"Yes when Edward died I promised to protect them to keep us together."

"Why is that left up to you Emmett?" she questioned.

"Because they are girls and they get all emotional they fight all the time and I have to be there to pick up the pieces," Bella yelled at Alice and Alice yelled back but I had to be the one to stop them from pulling each other apart.

"Does that mean you don't get to show your emotions? That you didn't get to grieve?" she said writing something down again.

" I grieved." I did.

"Have you ever cried in front of Alice or Bella?" she questioned.

"When I was 9 Alice saw me cry we were watching Bambi do you know his mum dies it took me by surprise," I started to babble.

"Do you think that if you cry you will be less of a man?" she asked.

"I really don't want to be here maybe we can just sit in silence for the next hour ," I said crossing my arms.

"I am sorry that's not going to happen today, why do you think you don't show your emotion?" she said writing on her little note book.

"Fine no I don't feel I have to cry in front of Bella and Alice for them to know that I am grieving," I basically yelled.

"That's very good Emmett is there anything else you would like to talk about?" she said moving on quickly.

"Do you think it is my fault that I don't have many guy friends?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up from her note book for the first time.

"Well I have always found it easier to be friends with girls and even Edward was more girl than boy," I said.

"Do you have any friends that are guys?" she asked.

"Of course I do but my best friends are all girls."

"Maybe it is easy to be friends with girls you can be the strongest within the friendship," she said going back to her notebook.

"It is easy all I have to do is nod a couple of times and they think I am listening," I said mostly to myself.

"Okay can I ask you why you are here?"

"Because Bella wouldn't come if we didn't," I was sure that Alice would have told her that.

"Why do you think Bella needs to come and talk to me?" she asked.

"Because she thinks that she can talk to the dead," duh.

"A lot of people think it is good for people to talk out there feelings of grief."

"She said that she can see him and feel him, it is completely crazy," I said.

"We are not here to judge Emmett why do you think this is?"

"She is talking to dead people," I don't think she was picking up on that.

"I think that is enough for today," she said getting up and opening the door.

"Cool."

_________

_**Bella **_

"Isabella, I think it is your turn," the women came back into the waiting and interrupted Alice complaining that the evil lady wouldn't listen to her stupid dream about the killer shoe.

"_It's Bella," _Edward suddenly appeared beside the women and smiled at me.

"It's Bella," I said following her into the door that all my friends had disappeared behind leaving to talk about how crazy I am.

"_You're not crazy," _Edward and disappeared but I could still hear and feel him. It was hard to understand and explain how it felt; it is like when you can feel someone sneaking up behind you but when you turn around, the sensation when all the hairs on the back of your neck stand on edge and having someone whisper in your ear all at once.

"Okay Bella," she said motioning to the couch.

"So your friends tell me --," she started.

"I am not crazy," I basically yelled at her.

"_Smooth,"_ Edward laughed.

"No one is calling you crazy," she said smiling at me sweetly.

"Emmett called me crazy," I hated that he thought anything bad about me; if one of my only friends in the world thinks I am crazy then you are pretty much at rock bottom.

"Does that make you feel bad?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Of course I knew that it made me feel bad and I am pretty sure she knew it too.

"Who is Jasper?" I didn't know why I asked but he was stuck in y head.

"Why do you want to know?" both the women and Edward said in unison.

"I was just wondering I mean I have seen him a couple of times," Edward was screaming accusing questions at me.

"How about we leave that for now and talk about you," smiled writing something down on her pad but Edward was not giving up.

"_How long have I been dead?"_ he spat.

"I was just curious," I pleaded looking over in the direction his voice was coming from.

"Bella it is okay, but let's move on. When did you meet Edward?"

"Ninth grade."

"You must have really loved him," she said scribbling something down.

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives together," I smiled.

"Going," she whispered to herself and wrote something else down.

"_We are,"_ Edward reached out and took my hand.

"Have you had anyone else you know die?" she asked.

"My grandparents," but I was really little when they died I really didn't understand.

"Did they talk to you after they died?" she questioned.

"No, the bond Edward and I have is special," I said defending our relationship.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked when I yawned. "Or an I really that boring?" she laughed a little to herself.

"I sleep a little but night is the only time I get to spend with Edward without people thinking I am crazy," I came here determined that I wasn't going to tell her that but it just came out like verbal vomit.

"Is it dreams you have or are you staying awake to see him?" she asked writing another random something on her note pad.

"Well I talk to him and he holds me when I fall asleep," I said smiling this women was a really good listener.

"Did he do that for you when he was alive?"

"He liked to watch me sleep, which is a little weird now that I think about it," I laughed and she joined in.

"_You're beautiful when you sleep,"_ Edward said.

"Tell me about your friends," she said changing the subject.

"They are the best," there was nothing else I could say about them they are my everything.

"What do you think about them not believing you about Edward?" she had talked to them she knew what they felt.

"They --," I didn't know what they thought all I knew was that I wanted everything to be like it was before for Edward died.

"_They are just jealous," _Edward said brushing his hand across my cheek.

"They are just jealous," I repeated. "No, no that's not what I mearnt," I corrected myself.

"Then why did you say it?" all this women did was scribble on her pad and ask questions.

"Edward said it and I didn't know what to say," I said nervously.

"Does that happen often?"

"I guess it has happened a lot when I don't know what to say," now that I think about it has been happening more and more. I had agreed to go fishing with my father and accused Emmett of being a pussy.

"Okay I think that's it," she said closing her book and smiling at me.

"That's it you're not going to say anything else," I jumped up.

"No, but I am going to give you these prescriptions," she said handing my two pieces of paper.

"What are they for?" I looked at them I had no idea what they meant.

"One is a simple sleeping pill remember to read the label and the other one should help with your psychosis," she said smiling.

"_She is trying to get rid of me,"_ Edward said shocked.

"I am not getting rid of Edward," I threw the pieces of paper at her.

"Now Bella," she scooped the papers off the floor and handed them back to me.

"All I want you to do is get these made up and if there is a night you want to have a good night's sleep or just to have a break I want you to take them okay?"

"_Don't agree to that Bella,"_ Edward snarled.

"Okay, thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome. I will see you and your friends next week."

"See you then," I didn't know why but it felt good talking to someone that wasn't judging me.

"_You are not going back to that woman,"_ Edward spat it was like someone had slapped my brain.

"How was it babe?" Alice skipped up and put her arm around my shoulder.

"It was good," I threw my arms around Emmett.

"Let's eat," I suggested I knew that he would be hungry.

"Read my mind Bells," he said taking my hand.

"What are these?" Alice took the prescriptions off me.

"They are prescriptions she said would help me," I took them back and shoved them in my pocket.

"Going to take them," she asked.

"_You're not taking them Bella,"_ Edward yelled again.

"Maybe."

"We don't think you're crazy Bella," Emmett said pulling me into his chest. "You don't have to go back next week."

"I think I'm going to go back," I admitted as the words came out of my mouth the pain in my head started again.

"Me to," Alice said from behind me.

"Well forget it I'm not going back there," Emmett said crossing his arms.

"Of course you are Emmett," Alice said smiling.

* * *

Thanks you for reading.

Sorry it had taken me so long, please review.


	6. There is more to this

Okay when i get reviews that say noting but Verbal vomit...i just wanna say if you don't have anything to say that is productive don't say anything at all please.

* * *

"Well I'm off Bella," around two months ago Angela had gotten me at job at the McDonalds in Port Angeles.

"Are you okay?" she asked for the millionth time this shift.

"Again I am fine Angela," overnight was the best shift. The whole night consisted of menial little task that took just enough concentration to keep my mind occupied but not that hard that I would actually have to think. I was basically the only one there only the cook who seemed to hate me as much as he hated this job as well as the manger but he spent all his time having sex with his girlfriend behind the dumpster; as well as the one customer that I was lucky to get every night. As well as the major plus that I didn't have to sleep.

Edward come when try and sleep but he isn't the Edward I knew he is jealous and controlling, he makes me say things that I didn't mean and I think that he was the one causing my headaches. That's why this job is perfect for the time being I promised Alice that as soon as school started that I was going to quit. I would starts at 10 on Sunday night and work till 6 on Monday and then drive home to bed where I feel into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow I would wake up cook Charlie dinner spend some time with Emmett and Alice and the whole cycle would start again until the weekend. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep and Edward never interrupted my sleep the only thing I have to work on was finding a way of avoiding him when I was awake. He still seemed to be my Edward and there was no way I would take the pills that the nice Doctor gave in order to get rid of him because then I would lose him I couldn't deal with that now.

The constant throbbing in my head and the sound of his voice was a reminder that he would never leave me, even if I wanted him to sometimes; we were going to be together forever.

"Maybe I will stay a little longer," Angela said putting her bag down and sitting on the counter.

"For the last time I don't need a babysitter, now get your butt off the counter what if a customer comes," I said throwing a ball of paper towel at her.

"Come on Bella do you ever get customers after 12," she said looking up at the clock.

"No, but this might be the night and you have your butt all over the counter," I said faking a smile.

"Well I do have very cute butt maybe they won't mind," she said laughing a little at her own joke.

"I know I don't," someone said from behind Angela said.

"Shit," she squealed jumping off the counter then slipping and landing on her butt. Then I did something that I hadn't done in weeks I really laughed while Angela was on her back struggling to get up and all I could do was laugh.

"Bella, help me up," she whined.

"You okay Darlin?" the man poked his head over the counter and smiled at us.

"I am fine," she said turning bright red grabbing her bag and running for the door.

"If it makes you feel any better you do have a cute butt," the very familiar person called after Angela who paused for a moment turned an even deeper shade of red let out a little squeal and made a run for her car.

"If only midnight snacks were always this amusing," he said smiling at me with his thick Texan accent.

"I remember now," I said smiling he was the cute blond that would be perfect for Alice.

"What do you remember sugar?" he said leaning against the counter smiling at me.

"You're the cute Blond from the school and the Doctors office," I blurted out.

"You think I am cute," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"_No!"_ Edward screamed mentally slapping me causing me to fall back hitting the floor hard.

"Are you okay?" he said jumping over the counter in one swift motion landing perfectly next to me.

"Did he hurt you?" he said helping me off the floor.

"No, I am fine I just slipped," I said dusting myself off. Wait did he say he? Could he see Edward? I to ask him I wanted to throw my arms around him and pull closer and have him tell me that he saw Edward to that I wasn't crazy.

"_Don't say anything,"_ Edward said warning me.

"You sure you're okay," he had a look of concern in his eyes as he bought me back to my feet.

"I am fine," I said laughing it off. "Now get on your side of the counter and I will take your order."

"Yes Madame," he said jumping back over the counter.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he said offering me his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jasper, can I take your order?" I said positioning myself behind the register leaving his hand out stretched with nowhere to go.

"Your Isabella," like whenever a customer does that to me a moment of fear flashed through me and then I remembered the name tag.

"Yes, now would you like to order," I liked him, it was really bugging me trying to ignore him.

"_Tell him to order or get out,"_ Edward said appearing next to me.

"I'm going to call you Bella," he smiled moving in close to me. "It suits you more than Isabella."

"And I am going to call you sir, now did you come for food or to tease the staff," he seemed to like the teasing.

"What if I told you that I came here to see you," he said casually.

"_I would say you're full to the brim with bullshit,"_ Edward laughed. Then Jasper looked directly at Edward and gave him an evil look.

"I would ask how you know me and why you would want to but I would really like to get back to my cleaning. Now sir order or leave," I said pointing to the door.

"You really want me to go so soon, Isabella," he said smiling tracing his finger around the pattern on the counter.

"What happened to Bella?" Isabella really pissed me off it was what I got called when I was in trouble.

"I sensed that Isabella annoyed you, "his smiled changed it was more wicked now.

"So you came here to intentionally annoy me to death," I moved out from behind the register he wasn't going to order anything.

"Maybe," he said moving across the dining room grabbing a stole and moving it to the counter.

"Look I am going to get my tweaker rush in a moment so maybe you should go."

"I am sure that one guy you get every night is going to be cool," he laughed.

"Are you stalking me?" I said acting shocked I really didn't expect him to agree but he nodded.

"Oh my God you're stalking me, you don't tell someone when your stalking them," I said backing away.

"We are being honest here Isabella, I am protecting you," he said.

"_Tell him to leave Bella,"_ Edward ordered.

"Get out," I yelled.

"You have to listen to me," he said moving closer.

"Get out !"

"Okay, I am going but he is not who you knew. Trust me," he said turning on his heels and leaving.

"_Are you okay?" _Edward ran his fingers across my cheek.

"I'm fine," I pushed his hand away.

----

"What do you think he meant?" I was 2 hours from finishing and there was nothing for me to do, I couldn't see or feel Edward but I knew he was around.

"_He is an idiot,"_ he spat. "_I want you to stay away from him."_

"I don't know," I didn't know what it was but I believed him. There was nothing but concern in his eyes and the way he talked it was like he really understood what I was going through even if he didn't say it. It was like I could sense it he calmed me down and my headache disappeared the whole time I was talking to him.

"_I know him and people like him and I am telling you that you are going to stay away from him,"_ Edward ordered. That is all he seemed to do now, order me around and snap at me, Edward would have never even thought of doing that when he was alive.

"How do you know him?" I was getting sick of him always being there.

"_There is a whole other world where I am Bella and people like him are not good news_," I had never thought anything about where Edward goes when he isn't with me.

"Where do you go? I mean when you're not with me."

"_I can't tell you Bella. There are rules."_

"Okay, I am sorry," I thought that Edward came back for me but it turned out that there was a whole other world that he was keeping from me.

"_A lot of things have changed between us Bella but there is one thing that will never change I love you and I am going to do anything I can to protect you," _I felt his hands cupping my face and I could feel his sweet breath on my neck.

"I love you," all I wanted to do was touch him, have him run his fingers across my bear skin, but that was never going to happen.

"_Don't be sad Bella,"_ I couldn't feel him anymore all that was left of him was his voice.

"You're dead Edward I need to be sad," I began to cry.

"What the hell are you crying about" the managers girlfriend looked me up and down.

"Get the hell out of here," I yelled.

"You're so crazy I am amazed you can function," she spat. "We watch you talking to yourself, crying."

"I am amazed you can close your legs long enough to watch me," I yelled throwing whatever I could get my hand on at her.

"Crazy Bitch," she yelled running out off.

--------

"Emmett would you go and get me some ice-cream," it was our Thursday movies night and I seriously needed to talk to Alice.

"Get it yourself," he huffed throwing popcorn at my head.

"I need to talk to Alice alone," I needed to tell someone about jasper and I knew that if Emmett found out he would get over protective and I didn't know if I wanted Jasper hurt; just yet.

"Anything you can say to Alice you can say to me," he said crossing his arms.

"Well I got my period--"he jumped up before the word even finished coming out of my mouth and was discussing flavour choices with himself.

"So what did you really want to talk to me about," she said bounding across the room and landed next to me.

"Jasper came into work last night," I thought she would have known who he was but she just looked confused.

"The cute blonde from school and the Doctors," I didn't know why but she started jumping up and down.

"Oh my Gods, are you serious he is so hot," she started clapping.

"No no," I tried to stop her if Emmett heard her he would come rushing in.

"You need to get back onto the market Bella, and before you say anything yes I know you still think Edward is still with us but he would want you to be happy," she blurted out.

"It's not that he acted like he could see Edward," she was just staring at me with her mouth open.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking confused.

"He told me that Edward was dangerous."

"And what does Edward say about this?" Alice was great she didn't understand that I think I see Edward and she lets me talk about it. Unlike Emmett who calls me an idiot and bought me Ghost whisper in dvd so I would know what to do when I start seeing the ghost of a bloody little boy.

"He said that there are things that I don't understand and that Jasper is bad for me," I don't know why but Japer made me feel safe.

"Are you going to listen to Edward or Jasper?" she questioned.

"Well I don't know this Jasper and he did admit to stalking me," the whole thought of someone finding me interesting enough to want to follow me.

"Oh that's so romantic and creepy at the same time," she said laughing.

"Only you would think that I could date someone after they admitted to stalking me," only Alice.

"Have you stopped talking about it," Emmett yelled from the hallway.

"Yes we have," Alice yelled.

"Good I hate it when you do that," Emmett snapped shoving a bowl of ice cream into my hands.

"I am sorry Emmy but sometimes us girls just got to talk," I threw my arms around his neck kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Just give me a little more warning next time pleas," he said smiling.

"We will," Alice said giggling.

"Do you want me to drive you to work babe?" Emmett questioned. "I gotta get use to driving the Volvo before we go back to school." Dr Cullen couldn't see Edwards's car to a complete stranger so he took the $3000 that Emmett had saved and gave him the Volvo.

"Nah I don't think I am going tonight," I said snuggling in between Emmett and Alice. "Why don't you put the Ghost whisper on."

* * *

YAY I hope you like it.


	7. The world went black

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long to write a new chapter.... i have had like a million assessments due.

* * *

"Why aren't you at work?" Charlie stared at me across the table eyeing his breakfast like I poisoned it.

"I decided to quit," I mumbled the last bit I knew that he would be disappointed that I just gave up.

"_Just tell him,"_ Edward said appearing next to me smiling. _"He will understand."_

"I don't think I am going to go back," I said looking Charlie in the eye. It is not like I had really thought about it I just knew that I didn't want to go back. I really missed my friends and I just want to be able to spend my days with them.

"Okay," Charlie said getting up and washing his plate. "It's good Bella that job was bad for you not sleeping, I missed having you around."

"Thanks dad," that was as much emotion that I was going to get out of Charlie.

"_I told you,"_ Edward said smugly.

"So what are you doing today?" Charlie asked without even looking at me.

"I think that I'm going to spend the day with Alice and Emmett," I think it involved shopping which wasn't my favourite thing in the world but Alice loved it and I would do anything to make her smile.

"That's good maybe we could go out to dinner tonight to celebrate," I was shocked Charlie didn't eat out he ate what I cooked and watched baseball.

"Sure dad we could do that."

"Invite Emmett and Alice as well," he said getting up and putting his coat on.

"Okay dad I will see what they are doing," I was getting increasingly weirded out by the whole dinner thing.

"_He just wants to spend time with you,"_ I was guessing that Edward was sensing the weirdness of the conversation.

"Where are you going?" I questioned as Charlie started for the door.

"Just going to La Push for the morning I will be home on time to take you out," he said giving me a little smile and disappearing through the door.

"Have fun!" I yelled after him.

"Was that weird or was it just me?" I questioned hoping that Edward was close by so I wasn't talking to myself.

"_It was a little weird," _I could feel him running his hand through my hair and his cold breath on my neck.

"I wonder what has gotten into him." I hadn't been out partying or sleeping with bad boys.

"Isabella," Charlie said laughing as he came back inside.

"Yeah," I don't think he has ever called me Isabella.

"There is a boy waiting for you out the front" he said looking confused.

"Who?" if it was Emmett he would have just said Emmett.

"_What!"_ Edward yelled at me. _"Why the hell is her here?"_

"Who is it?" I rushed to the door and poked my head out.

"Shit!" Japer what the hell was he doing outside my house.

"Do you know who he is Isabella?" Charlie said smiling.

"Tell him to leave please dad," I said pouting.

"I think it is good that you are moving on Isabella," he laughed a little every time he said my name.

"I'm not moving on!" I said stamping my foot.

"I will see you tonight," he said pushing past me and opening the door. "She is inside," Charlie yelled to Jasper.

"No dad come on," I yelled out the door.

"_Tell him to leave now!"_ Edward yelled.

"Isabella," Jasper said smiling walking towards me.

"You know you have shot past weird and gone straight to creepy," I said turning around and slamming the door in his face.

"Let me in Isabella," he said knocking on the door.

"Go away Jasper," I yelled.

"_Just ignore him babe_," Edward said smiling from the stairs.

"I can sit out her all day Bella," he yelled again. I wanted to let him in, I felt like I needed to talk to him; like I was being pulled towards him.

"I need to talk to him," I announced.

"_Do not open that door Bella,_" Edward appeared in front of me.

"If you want to keep someone out Isabella you should lock the back door," I heard Jasper come up behind me.

"_You leave her alone!"_ Edward yelled at Jasper.

"I want to talk to him Edward, stop yelling," I said trying to be firm.

"_Everything that he tells you will be a lie, he will try to turn you against me_, "he pleaded it was the first time I had seen him like since he had died. It made me want to believe him but there was something inside me that was pulling me towards Jasper.

"I want to be able to decide that for myself," I said turning to Jasper.

"Let's go for a walk Isabella," Jasper said taking my hand.

"_Please Bella_," Edward pleaded as Jasper pulled me out of the house.

_________

"So when you said walk is there going to be any talking alone the way?" we had been walking for around ten minutes and he hadn't said a word.

"I was there the day they died," Jasper stopped and looked at me.

"Who? Edward," he looked sad tear formed in his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, I was at the school that day he died but that's not what I am talking about," he said pulling me over to a park bench and sitting down pulling me down next to him. I hadn't realised but the whole time we had been walking he was still holding my hand his fingers had been intertwined with mine and I hadn't even noticed it just felt so natural.

"Who are you talking about then?" the look on his face was torn, conflicted.

"I was born in Texas," he said smiling pulling me to my feet. It was like he had finally decided that he didn't like where the conversation was going.

"I knew that all ready," there was no way he could have been from anywhere else with that amazing accent.

"Are you stalking me Miss Bella?" he said laughing he looked perfect when he laughed his whole face lit up and the smile that could stop hearts.

"Of course I am Jasper it is only fair you admitted to stalking," I looked up at him the sun shone behind him making him look like an angel.

"I drove past your work one night and saw your truck I just watched you through the window and followed you home just to make sure you were safe," even though every time you he said that he followed me I knew I should be beyond creped out when he was standing next to me smelling so damn good.

"Well-- you still creep me out."

"The first time I saw you Bella I knew that we would be friends," he said smiling pulling me closer wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What were you going to say before? When you said you were there the day they died," I knew he was there the day Edward died but he wasn't talking about that.

"I have decided I'm not ready to share my demons with you," he said sitting down on a park bench pulling me down next to him.

"But I thought we were friends," I said pouting.

"Well Belly give it a little longer," he said smiling.

"Belly that's a new one," I laughed.

" I can go back to calling you Isabella if you want," he said.

"No no Belly is fine or Bella," either was better than Isabella.

"Belly it is."

"If your not going to shed any light on what is going on with me why did you ask me to come with you?" to begin with the whole reason for this walk was to find out about Edward but all we had talked about so far was Jasper being from Texas.

"Well one I want to get you away from Edward and two," he said smiling at me wickedly which scared me a little."Well I really wanted to hold your hand."

"You're an idiot," I said pushing him playfully.

"I still got to hold your hand," he teased.

"Why isn't Edward slapping me in the brain every time you touch me?" Every time I even think about Jasper I get a splitting head ache.

"Well I wanted him to leave us alone," he said like it was nothing.

"You can just tell him to get away?" I didn't want Edward to go away but sometimes I needed some time to myself.

"Oh there is so much I need to teach you Belly," he said smiling putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Well let the teaching begin, I want to know why this is happening, what do you mean when you say Edward is going to change, how do I make him go," I wanted to know everything.

"All in good time Bella," he said locking eyes with me and a little smile flashed across his face his brilliant hands cupped my face and his lips moved towards mine pushing softly against mine.

I didn't want to do this it was wrong I had only just met him.

"Ugh!" the sound just came out of my mouth as I pushed him away and my palm came into contact with his cheek as I slapped him.

"What the hell Bella!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"What gave you the idea that you could do that?" I know what gave him the idea I had practically been throwing myself at him since we left the house and I had no idea why.

"I am trying to help you Bella," he yelled.

"Well I don't need your help," I yelled back at him turning and running away from him.

___________

I ran all the way home and amazingly didn't trip once I was amazed and pleased with myself until I saw what was waiting for me Edwards shiny Volvo for a moment I thought that all this had been some horrible dream and then I remembered that Dr Cullen had sole the Volvo to Emmett next to nothing.

"Where were you?" Alice screamed as soon as she saw me.

"I went for a walk," she was so mad.

"What if something had happened to you? Not letting anyone know where you were going. You talk to her I am so mad" she said throwing her arms in the air and turning to Emmet.

"Hi Emmett," I hadn't even seen him.

"Hey Bells," he said getting up off the front step and taking me into his arms. "You okay?"

"I just went for a walk," I understood why she was so worried if I didn't know where she or Emmett was I think I would die.

"Bella is sorry Ally," he said turning to Alice.

"I am standing right here Emmett she didn't say she was sorry," she said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"You're sorry right Bella," he said pleading with me.

"Of course I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," I said throwing my arms around her.

"You two are all I have I can't lose you too," she said pouting unlike me Alice had mastered the pout and could make anyone do as she pleased.

"You're not going to lose us little one you're stuck with us for life," I know there was no way I was going to be able to get rid of either Emmett or Alice even if I wanted to.

She just ignored me kept her nose in the air refusing to look at me.

"If it makes you feel any better I wasn't alone," I really didn't want to tell either of them what happen I felt like such an idiot for slapping Jasper and running off.

"Who were you with?" she questioned still not looking at me.

"Jasper," as soon as I said the name she spun around with the biggest smile on her face.

"The guy from the Doctors office," Emmett interrupted before Alice could start squealing and bouncing up and down.

"Yes!" Alice said pushing him out of the way and jumping up and down.

"What did he do? What did he say?" she shot a million questions at me. But I couldn't hear a word she was saying, there was a ringing in my ear that was slowly spreading throughout my body it I couldn't move.

"Where did you go?" Edward screamed at me. I couldn't move I couldn't speak he could all I could do was listen to the screaming and watch Alice wave her hand in front of my face.

"I told you not to go with him Bella, I'm trying to protect you," Edward said the same thing as Jasper. There were two people in my life trying to protect me; I didn't know who to believe.

However only Edward was hurting me making my world go black.

* * *

Hope you liked it... I don't know if I want Edward or jasper to be the good guy lol but at the moment I love writing them both a little bad. Please Review !!!!!


	8. Go away

Hope you like the new chapter please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Edward?" I could hear his voice he was close.

"Edward?" I reached for him.

"Bella," it wasn't him my eyes opened, I was in a hospital room a machine beeped steadily beside me and Carlisle Cullen looked up from his clipboard and smiled at me.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," he said producing a pen light and flashing it in my eyes.

"What happened to me?" the last thing I remember was the pain in my head like someone had hit me with a hammer a million times.

"You collapsed, from what I hear you haven't been sleeping very much," he said giving me a disappointed but concerned look. Edward had always tried to explain his father's look to me how he can with one facial expression display concern and anger or how he can be happy but worried, I had never get what he had been talking about until now .

"I sleep," I did I couldn't exactly tell him that Edward kept interrupting what sleep I could get. I am sure that he had heard that I could see Edward and I was sure that he thought I was crazy just like everybody else.

"Not enough Bella," he said shaking his head in disapproval. "I understand that you have been seeing Dr Hale."

"Yes," he knew, Great.

"It says here she has prescribed you with sleeping tablets, have you been taking them?" He said making a note in my chart.

"No I didn't want to to.... "he cut me off before I could say it.

"They were prescribed to you for a reason Bella," he snapped. "We all have our own ways with dealing with death Bella but you have to look after yourself."

"I know I'm sorry," what else more can you say when someone says something like that.

"I don't want you to be sorry Bella I want you to look after yourself, "he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Edward's mother and I are getting a divorcé, I will be leaving soon," he looked almost sad.

"Where are you going?" I didn't want him to go I could feel myself beginning to cry and I couldn't stop myself.

"I got a job at a hospital in Chicago."

"Why can't you stay," I threw my arms around his neck.

"I just can't be here anymore without Edward it is not bearable," he said pushing me away and standing up.

"I'm glad to see that you are moving on, he seems like a nice boy," he said giving me a small smile a goodbye of sorts.

"What are you talking about?"

'Your father is stuck in La Push a big accident is blocking all the roads but your friends are here I will send them in."

"Do I get to say goodbye?" I called after him.

He sighed still facing the door. "When your father gets here you will be released, I want you to go home and take those sleeping tablets have a good night's sleep and tomorrow you can come to the house. Edwards mother won't be home she is going to start packing Edward's things soon but I want you to have some time alone with his things first, you can say goodbye then," he said pushing the door open and disappearing.

"Edward?" I questioned the air around me.

"Edward are you there?" I listened closely for an answer, but there was silence.

"Bella, Bella. Bella," Alice's shrieking voice cut through the silence as she burst through the door with Emmett following close behind her.

"Ally," I opened my arms and she threw herself against me.

"It's okay I'm okay," I rubbed her back I tried to calm her down as Emmett climbed onto the bed next to his putting his arms around me. It was then I caught a glimpse of someone else in the room, there standing in the doorway leaning up against the frame was Jasper. He looked me straight in the eye making sure that I saw him that I knew he was right, that Edward was hurting me and that he was right. Then before I could say anything he turned and walked away.

"Dr Cullen said I was fine I just needed to go home and get a good night's sleep," I tried to calm Alice but I don't think anyone could do that at the moment.

"You are going to have the best night's sleep ever," Alice said looking up at me.

"I'm not even going to try and touch your boob," Emmett said kissing me on the cheek.

"You can feel me up if you want to," I laughed.

"If it will make you feel better," he said laughing.

"No more hospitals we have to make a promise that there will be no more hospitals especially this one," Alice said sitting up drying her eyes.

"I was born in this hospital," Emmett said.

"I came here when I broke my leg in fifth grade," Alice said.

"I remember that you fell from me tree house," Emmett laughed rearranging my pillows.

"I threatened Mike Newton with a scalpel."

"Edward died in this hospital," it had been the one thing that we had all been leading up to and Alice was the only one that could say it.

"I want to leave!" I couldn't stand being in this place anymore. "Go find my dad I want to leave."

"_It's okay Bella," _Edward was beside me in an instant.

"I will go and see how long he will be," Alice jumped off the bed and running out the door.

"Did you want anything to eat babe?" Emmett asked. On one hand I didn't want him to leave and on the other I needed to talk to Edward.

"Would you go and get me a Coke please, but be quick," I pleaded.

"You won't even know I am gone," he said winking at me disappearing out the door.

"Diet please," I called after him.

"What did you do to me?!" I snapped at him.

"_I don't know, I have no idea how I did it I just got so angry and the next thing I know you were gone,"_ he said taking my hand and holding it up to his lips.

"You hurt me Edward I'm in a hospital," I pulled my hand from his crossing my arms.

"_I know I never wanted to hurt you Bella,"_ he pleaded.

"But you did Edward maybe Jasper was right," I could see from the expression on his face that the comment had cut deep. Unlike his father who could hide what he was feeling Edward had pain written all over his face.

"You believe him over me," Edward screamed and another jolt of pain him my head.

"_I'm sorry I don't know how to control it but I will learn I promise please Bella_" he begged. My head was beginning to stop hurting but u just couldn't stand to look at him.

"Just go away Edward."

"_No no no Bella please you can't make me go away please,_" he begged actually getting on his knees.

"Just leave me alone give me a few days before you come back," I needed time to think over the whole situation before I had him looking in on my thoughts hurting me again.

"_I'm not going to hurt you again please, don't make me leave_," I couldn't look at him I knew that if I looked into his eyes then I would let him stay and I needed to be alone.

"Just a few days Edward," I felt horrible like I was telling a part of me to go away.

"_You don't know where I have to go when I'm not with you Bella please_, "he begged.

"Where do you go?" Jasper had said that he sent him away but where did he send him?

"_I can't tell you that,"_ he said shaking his head.

"Just give me a few days alone then," Jasper will tell me even if Edward won't.

"_Ple_--" Edward started again but I cut him off.

"Come back in two days Edward," I said as Alice came kipping back into the room and Edward disappeared.

"Look who I found," Alice said stepping aside revealing my dad.

"Daddy," I jumped out of bed and into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he looked me up and down.

"I feel good Dr Cullen said that I wasn't getting enough sleep and it just caught up with me," I lied to him.

"Where's Emmett we should get you home," Alice said fussing over me.

"He went to get me a coke," I said smiling.

"And left you alone God that boy," Alice said putting her arm around my shoulder.

"You Coke princess," Emmett said kneeling in front of me.

"You left her alone," Alice said shooting him a evil look.

"She wanted a drink, you evil little pixie," Emmett said sticking out him tongue.

"Okay children, "Dad interrupted before Alice could start. "Emmett why don't you take Bella home and Alice and I will go and get some dinner, I assume you two will want to stay with Bella," he knew us all so well.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Dad said kissing me on the forehead. "Come on Alice."

"Your chariot awaits princess," Emmett said smiling offering me his hand.

"I love you Emmett."

"Are you dying?" he said looking at me concerned.

"No, I just love you," he was the only man in my life that didn't bring alone a bucket load of complications.

"Oh okay love you too," he said giving me a weird look.

_____________

"Emmett I can walk," he had insisted on carrying me inside.

"I wanna do it," Emmett said struggling to open the door and still hold me.

"Put me down at least until you open the door," I said squirming and making him put me down.

"Fine but I am picking you back up again when I get his damn door open," he threatening me.

"Well how about I open the door and then I will carry you," I said snatching the keys off him.

"There," I said throwing open the door.

"Good get into these arms baby," Emmett said scooping me up.

"I can walk," I said winding my arms around his neck kissing his neck.

"I know but Alice never lets me carry her and it is fun," he said smiling.

"Now you stay here," he said throwing me gently down on the couch and running up stairs.

"Emmett what are you doing?" There was a lot of crashing and thumping coming from upstairs.

"Nothing," he yelled and all of a sudden my bed came flying down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I am bring your bed to you," he said coming down the stairs with his hands full of blanket and pillows.

"I could have walked upstairs I just fainted," I felt fine.

"You didn't just faint Bella you were out cold," he said as he pushed the couch I was sitting on across with ease.

"I feel fine," I said watching him making my bed for me in the middle of the living room.

"I know you are its just Alice," he said finally finishing the bed.

"She has gotten worse since Edward," she worried more.

"Yeah she is afraid that people are going to leave her like her dad," Emmett said finishing off the bed and coming to sit next to me.

"Really?" I never thought that Emmett sat around and thought about things I just thought he sat there.

"Yeah, well that's what mum says anyway," I just had to smile.

"Come on let get into bed," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting."

"But you love me," he said making kissing noises.

"I do," I said throwing my arms around his neck kissing him.

"God I need a girlfriend," he said gently pushing me away.

"I'm sorry."

"God don't be sorry," he pulled me towards him. "Want to watch a movie," he said after a long awkward slience.

"Yes please," I said crawling into the bed he just made for me.

"Transformers?" he said holding up the box.

"Whatever you want," I never really thought that Emmett would want a girlfriend.

"Are you lonely?" I rested my head on his chest as he climbed in bed next to me.

"Nah I have you and Alice, but a man does have his needs," he said laughing.

"I can help you," I straddled his waist then leaning down kissing him.

"No Bella," he said taking me by the waist and pulling me off him.

"But you said," I tried to kiss him again.

"No no I love you too much," he said kissing me. "And it would just be weird.'

"Having sex with me is weird?"

"No no I didn't mean that it's just your like my sister," he said smiling.

"You like kissing me," I said lightly kissing his neck.

"Kissing cousins," he said winking and going back tot he movie.

______

"Dad do you know the new Dr I have been seeing?" he sat in his usual spot on the kitchen table sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah of course," he looked at me over his paper.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"I don't think it is appropriate for you to visit her at home," he said putting down the paper. "If you want to talk to someone I am sure Alice or Emmett will listen."

"No it is Jasper, the boy that was here yesterday," I wanted to see him I needed to know about Edward.

"Did you meet him at the Doctors?" He asked.

"No I think he is her son I just need to talk to him."

"I'm not suppose to tell you," he knew where he was, I don't know why but a smile crept across my face.

"You like this boy don't you," awkward.

"No I just want to talk to him; it is good to talk to someone that doesn't know about Edward that doesn't feel sorry for me."

"No one feels sorry for you Bells," he reached across the table and took my hand.

"It just feels like that sometimes," like the world was whispering when I walked past.

"Grieg St number 56 I think," he smiled at me and went back to the paper.

"Would you tell Emmett and Alice that I have gone to the store and I will meet them for lunch, I don't want to wake them," I said kissing his cheek before I snuck past Emmett and Alice.

_____

The house was amazing it looked like it belonged in the Hamptons and not in a tiny back street of Forks. I was afraid to knock on the door what if it wasn't the house? What if he wasn't home what was I going to do then.

"Come on Bella you woos get out of the car," I was now talking to myself I'm officially crazy.

It took me a minute to make it up the incredibly long drive way and all I wanted to do was speed home and climb back into bed between Emmett and Alice.

I knocked three times before someone opened the door she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen tall, blonde if I was a man I would rip her clothes of then and there.

'"Um I.. um," I had completely lost what I had come here for if she asked me my name I don't think I would have been able to remember it.

"Yes," she snapped.

"I... I," I was like a stuttering moron.

"Oh come on spit it out or I am slamming the door in your face." She said clicking her tongue and tapping her foot.

"Jasper," was the only thing I could manage.

"Of course," she said rolling her eyes. "Jasper," she yelled leaving the door open and me alone.

"Isabella," Jasper said looking a little shocked snapping shut the book he was reading. "How did you?"

"My dad knew where your mother lived I figured it was a good guess that you would live here too," he just stared at me.

"My mother," he looked confused.

"Dr Hale."

"Oh she's not my mother she is my aunty," he said smiling. "Come in," he said taking my hand and pulling me inside the house.

"What are you doing here?" he pulled me into a room full of books every wall was a bookshelf with a giant desk in the middle of the room and one of the same comfortable couches from Dr Hale's office. Jasper let go if my hand for a moment and put his book back on the shelf.

"I wanted to apologise for slapping you," I wanted to come straight out with it and ask him why my boyfriend nearly killed me but I thought I should get on his good side again.

"It was nothing," he said getting so close I could feel his breath on my face. In that moment I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything I wanted to wrap my legs around him run my hand through his blonde hair and kiss.

"Do you feel okay?" he was breathing he was breathing heavily.

"God if you two are going to have sex you could at least close the door," a discussed voice came from behind me.

"We are just talking Rose," he snapped back.

"Well I think you should inform little Jasper," she said pointing to Jasper erection. I didn't know what to do I turned away from him to face the pretty blonde who had the evil look on her face.

"Do you need a cold shower Jasper," she said laughing.

"Nah I will just think of the worst thing I can imagine,' he said laughing.

"What?" the smile dropped off her face.

"I just have to imagine you naked and I will never want to have sex again," he snapped.

"You are such a freak," she screamed.

"Why don't you go back to looking at yourself in the mirror," he yelled after her.

"Wow," was all I could come up with.

"Yeah, that's Rose," he said smiling.

"She is just lovely," I joked.

"Yeah she hates me," he said laughing.

"I need you to explain to me what happened yesterday," I took a step back being so close to him, the way he smelled his amazing smile it wasn't good for me.

"I am sorry I kissed you, I just," he stuttered.

"I don't mean that I need you to explain to me what is going on with Edward."

"Did you eat breakfast?" he questioned randomly.

"No but I need --," I was about to launch into my lengthy speech that I had prepared but he interrupted me.

"I will make us breakfast and explain," he said taking me by the hand again and leading me out of the room.

"Do you want breakfast?" he yelled as we passes what looked like a living room Rose was sitting on a couch flicking channels on the TV.

"You know I don't eat Jasper leave me alone," she said throwing something in our direction but Jasper just stepped to the side and it flew past us.

"She doesn't eat?" I questioned.

"She only eats when her parents are around," he said smiling pulling out a stool for me to sit on and then went about opening different cupboards and draws gathering all he needed. I watched him in silence as he cracked eggs whisked and toasted various things.

"Juice?" he said waving a carton of orange juice in front of my face.

"Yes please."

"Well you take these and follow me," he said handing me two cups and napkins and cutlery.

"This is my room," he said opening the room into a room that was bigger than entire house.

"Here sit down," Jasper said putting a pillow next to a coffee table that was sitting in the middle of the room and putting the plates down on.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Yesterday Edward knocked me out," we had been sitting there in silence eating and it leaped out before I could stop it.

"I know," he said picking up his juice taking a sip and then going back to his food.

"Why?" I was beginning to think he was going to be no help.

"Because he can't control what he is and there is a chance he will never be able to control it," Jasper said without looking up.

"How do you know so much?"

"My parents," he said leaning over to his night stand and grabbing a picture then handing it to me.

"They died," in the picture Jasper was much smaller maybe six or seven his parents had their arms around each other and Jasper had sat on the women hip. He looked so happy.

"In a car crash when I was seven," he got up and moved to the bed grabbing a guitar and beginning to play.

"That must have been awful," I knew that me losing Edward was nothing compared to losing your parents.

"My aunty and uncle took me in it wasn't bad, but then they came," he said continuing to play a sad song to go along with the story of his life.

"You could see your parents like Edward," I asked.

"It was amazing at first having my parents back I was the only one that could see them they would read me stories before I went to bed and my mum would sing to me."

"That sounds nice," I said getting up and sitting next to him.

"It was but then they started getting mad. You see when someone you know..." he stopped. "With you and Edward the only way he can survive is to feed off you. That's why are so tired all the time and when they get mad because you are connected to them they take it out on you it is there only release."

"No Edward wouldn't hurt me on purpose," he didn't know Edward he didn't know how much he loved me.

"My parents were the most loving and gentle people you ever met and still they did this to me," he said standing and taking his top off.

"What are you doing?" I said turning around refusing to look at him.

"Look at me Bella," he ordered.

"I don't get what this has to do with Edward," I said making a break for the door.

"You constantly have a throbbing in your head every time he yells it is like someone is taking a hammer to your brain," he said holding my arm. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck it was amazing.

"Yes but so what," I tried to get away from him.

"That's how it starts he is already getting worse knocking you out but it is going to get worse," he said letting go of my arm. "Look at me Bella."

"I don't want to," I didn't want to see because I knew that if I did I would have to let go of Edward and I didn't want to do that.

"Fine," he said moving around me forcing me to look at his half naked body.

"Oh God," his body was covered in millions of tiny scares covered ever inch of his body; my knees buckled and Jasper caught me before I could hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Bella," he held me rubbing my back and whispering in my ear but I couldn't get the thought out of my head if parents could do something that grotesque to their own son, what was Edward going to do to me.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter please please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Just like you

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"I have to go," I jumped up but he caught my arm before I could run out of the room.

"Don't go please," he pulled me back to the floor and we sat in silence just staring at each other.

"Did they hurt?" I lightly ran my fingers lightly across his chest.

"Of course they did have your parents ever hit you?" he took my hand and wound his fingers with mine.

"No," Charlie would never do anything like that ever; he didn't even have a temper he never got angry with me or yelled.

"Every cut hurt even more because it was them that was doing it," I wanted to hold him I needed to be close to him but all I found myself doing was jumping into his lap like an idiot and forcing my lips onto his. But he kissed me back one of his hands ran down my back forcing me closer to him and by the way he was moaning I would say that I was making him feel better.

"I should slap you for that," he said smiling as we finally came up for air.

"I just wanted to make you feel better," I said resting my forehead on his.

"I feel much better," he said lightly kissing me and smiling. His smile was amazing and it made the world feel right for just a second and it made me want to kiss him even more.

"_This is why you sent me away,"_ the throbbing in my head intensified as Edwards's voice boomed throughout the room I jumped up and found Edward standing in the corner of the room.

"No, please I didn't---," I started moving towards but her hit me again and I crumbled to the floor as the world started to go black again.

"Leave her alone," Jasper yelled before the world went black again.

____________________

I woke to the last little bit of sun creeping through the window and my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"MMM," I bought the phone to my ear as I stretched out.

"Bella?" Emmett questioned.

"Who did you dial Emmett?" I was too tired for this.

"You, but I have been calling you for hours," he said clicking his tongue.

"I was asleep," I yawned.

"Where are you Bella?" he questioned sounding worried.

"Let me talk to her," I heard Alice trying to get the phone off Emmett.

"Back off you little thing," Emmett said.

"Bella where are you?" he questioned again.

"I'm in bed," he was such an idiot if I didn't answer my phone he could have just come over.

"Who's bed Bella," what a stupid question.

"Your an idiot Em," I muttered rolling over my bed was more comfortable than I remember probably because I didn't have Emmett snoring or Alice kicking me in her sleep.

"Have you opened your eyes?" yet again another stupid question but then I opened my eyes and I wasn't in my bed and this wasn't my room.

"Shit, I will call you back Em," I said slamming shut I was still at Jaspers. Everything that had happened today came flooding back to me, Edward, kissing Jasper and more Edward.

"Jasper," I whispered the room was getting increasingly darker and I hoped that he was hiding somewhere in a dark corner but I got no answer. I quietly got out of bed someone had taken off my shoes and placed them carefully by the bed. I wanted to call Emmett right back and tell him to rescue me but I knew he would make the situation worse.

"Edward?" I didn't know if I wanted him to answer or if I wanted more silence but I got no answer. I paced the room nervously if I was really quiet I could hear voices coming from downstairs did I want to risk trying to sneak out the front door or did Jasper want me to wait up here for him. Then something occurred to me I didn't even know Jasper so he saw dead people to but I didn't know anything about him.

"Oh god oh god," panic came over me and I made a dash for the door rushing down the stairs and quietly opening the door that lead into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was Jasper along with Rose, Dr Hale and a man I hadn't met but I assume it was Rose's dad having an animated conversation around the dinner table. The door that I was hiding behind gave a small squeak and Jasper looked up locking eyes with me and a look of horror came across his face as he discreetly motioned for me to go back up stairs.

"What are you doing Jasper?" the man questioned turning around and looking straight at me I gave a small yelp and slammed the door shut falling onto the first step listening for the families reaction

"Oh yeah," I heard Rose said happily "Jasper had sex today she is a screamer by the way."

"Shut up Rosalie we never had sex," he spat. "We didn't have sex," he repeated it again but this time in a more loving innocent tone.

"You can come out," the man said knocking on the door that separated me from utter embarrassment.

"I don't really want to," I manager to crock.

"Please it is okay," he said again and turned the handing flinging open the door.

"Hi," I said weakly giving the man a little wave.

"Hi ," he said offering me his hand I looked over at Jasper begging him with my eyes to help me but he just sat there.

"It's okay sweetheart come and join us," I gained all the courage I could and took the man's hand. He led me across the room and pulled out a chair next to Jasper motioning for me to sit and then went back to his seat. I couldn't look at anyone I just stood there staring at me feet until Jasper leaned over and pulled me down onto the chair. I moved over on my chair so I was as close to him as I could possible get without sitting on his lap.

"Hello Bella," Dr Hale's cool and calm voice came from across the table.

"Hello Dr," I wanted to bury my head in Jasper chest and never have to look up but all I could do was slowly and carefully inch my hand over so it was touching his.

"Are you hungry?" When she said this Jasper pushed his plate so it was in front of me, whatever it was it did smell amazing and made me realise just how hungry I was.

"Rose go and get Bella a plate," I hadn't gained the courage to look anyone in the eye yet but from the way Rose sighed and pushed away from the table she wasn't happy.

"So," Jasper exclaimed trying to break through the silence.

"I'm Hank," the man that I didn't know spoke up. Hank Hale I just had to smile I had always wanted a name that rhymed.

"Bella," I forced a small smile out. I began to feel more comfortable when Jasper put his arm around me.

"So where did you and Jasper meet?" Rose spat as she threw a plate in front of me. Jasper picked up the plate and began to pile food on it I sensed that he wasn't going to answer the question.

"Well he met my friend Alice on the last day of school and then there was the time in your office and he always use to come into work and keep me company."

"Where do you work?" Mr Hale questioned as Jasper placed the full plate of food in front of me and took my hand placing a fork in my palm.

"I use to work at the McDonalds in Port Angeles, Jasper kept me from dying from boredom," it was a lie but I would have liked if it was true.

"Will you be going to school with Jasper and Rose?" the man questioned.

"Are you going to Forks?" I looked up at Jasper who nodded.

"Yeah I will," I don't know why but the thought just made me happy.

"Eat," Jasper whispered in my ear I did as he said and began to shovel food into my mouth.

"So what did you guys do with your day?" Dr Hale questioned.

"We talked Aunt Carol that's all," Jasper snapped.

"Yeah right," Rose spat.

"What the hell is your problem," Jasper slammed his hand on the table. "Just because I went out and actually made some friends."

"She is a freak just like you," a little awkward.

"You do not talk to her like that," Jasper slammed both his hands down on the table and jumped up.

"Jasper sit down," Mr Hale ordered.

"No I am sick and tired of her treating me like shit," he screamed.

"Jasper it's okay," I took his hand and tried to pull him back down.

"No it's not okay," he pulled his hand from mine. Then he went silent and kept staring out the window and began to wince in pain and crumbled to the chair. Looking where Jasper was staring I saw two people a man and a women pale white with dark bags under their eyes; the man's shirt was ripped with cuts and bruises all over the body that I could see. The women had one cut on her forehead but the blood from it covered her face.

"Jasper?" Dr Hale questioned.

"Let's go for a walk," Jasper put his arm around my shoulder and leaned on me as I made my way to what I thought was the front door.

"T--t--that's the cl-cl-loset ," he stuttered pointing at the other door. It took us about five to get down the driveway Jasper was too heavy for me and we fell several times. By the time we made it to my tuck Jasper was crying and shaking.

"It's okay, it's okay," I took him in my arms and tried to sooth him.

"Just drive!" he screamed. I sped away as fast as my old truck would let me I just drove through the streets not knowing where to go but ended up sitting on front of my house.

"They were your parent's right, the people in the window?" Jasper was still shaking but at least the crying had stopped, he was the person that I needed to explain what was going on with me and how to deal with it. However seeing him like this staring out the window shaking I realised that he would never have the answers I needed and that he could teach me how to block Edward out but he would always be with me.

"Yes," he nodded then closing his eyes tightly.

"It okay Jasper they're gone."

"Behind us," he whimpered I really didn't want to look.

"Come inside," I got out of the cab and moved around to his side opening the door and helping him out.

The house was empty I left Jasper in the living room and searched for a note from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_Gone to La Push, Didn't tell your friends where you went but they seemed worried you should ring them; Will be back tomorrow._

_Dad_

I whipped out my phone and quickly messaged Emmett telling him to get a grip and that I would talk to him tomorrow. When I turned around to go and see if I could do anything I came face to face with his mother. She looked nothing like the picture that Jasper had showed me in the picture she had been full of life and love but the thing in front of me was ugly and scary.

"You need to leave," I tried to be strong but it really didn't work she stared me down and started to growl.

"You're hurting him," I backed away from her but she was back in my face within seconds.

"_He is our son_," she screamed at me.

"Jasper," I tried to scream but it came out as barely a whisper.

"_You are not taking him away from us_," she screamed clawing at my stomach ripping my shirt and leaving claw marks on my stomach and then she disappeared.

"Jasper!" I screamed stumbling into the living room to find him lying on the couch wiping the blood off his face with the sleave of his shirt.

"Are you okay?" he reached out and touched my stomach.

"I think I'm alright," I lifted my shirt to see the cuts better. They hurt like hell but they didn't look to deep.

"I'm so sorry," he took me by the hand and pulled me onto his lap. He had a giant gash on his forehead and there were tiny cuts all over his body.

"We both have our little problems don't," I kissed him lightly.

"Let me see your stomach," he said lifting up my shirt running his fingers over my cuts.

"Ah Jesus Jasper watch it," I slapped his hand away.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Have you got a first aid kit?" did I have a first aid kit the man really didn't know me.

"Up stairs come on," I took his hand and lead him to the upstairs bathroom.

"Here let me see your head," I said when we were both managed to fit into the shoebox that Charlie called a bathroom.

"No you first," Jasper said lifting me up onto the counter. "Take your top off," he said rummaging through the first aid kit. But I just laughed if he thought I was stripping in front of him he had another thing coming.

"Come on I need to see your cuts," he said tugging at it pulling it over my head in one swift motion.

"Hey," I said trying to cover my bra.

"Come on Bella," he said smiling "It not like I haven't seen a pair before."

"You haven't seen mine," I tried to look for something to cover myself with.

"They are beautiful," he said giving me a cheeky smile. "But I am more concerned with your wounds, now just sit back and we will worry about you boobs a little later." Jasper set to work on dealing with my stomach he carefully positioned himself between my legs when he disinfected and bandages my cuts.

"How are you so good at this?" I said pushing a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear.

"Practice," he said smiling a little while he stuck the last bandage to his skin. "All done," he said handing me back my shirt.

"Thank you."

"Does the doctor get a kiss?" he questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope the doctor gets to take off his shirt and take a seat," I said jumping off the counter and lifting his shirt up.

"You know none of this cuts really need medical attention," he said sitting on the counter. He was right the only wound that was of any concern on his body was the nasty gash on his forehead the rest were just little cuts, but still I took the time to disinfect each one before I looked at the gash.

"You're beautiful when your concentrating," Jasper said leaning towards me and kissing my neck.

"How did you make them go away?" I said changing the subject.

"Concentration and practice."

"Will you teach me?" I said finishing off his head and began to pack up.

"Of course I will," he said giving me a weak smile.

"Hey," I took his face between my hands and kissed him. "A kiss for the Doctor."

"Now that's a thank you," he smiled. His smile was amazing it made you want to do anything like you were the luckiest person on the world because he was smiling at you.

"I wish I never met you," I don't know where the comment came from but if I had never met him my world would be simpler there wouldn't be the hole dilemma of picking between Jasper and Edward, granted if Jasper wasn't around I would be dead soon but my life would be simpler. I think he understood what I was saying because he pulled me towards him and just held me.

"I know what you mean," he whispered.

"Come on I will take you home, I tried to walk away but he just held me tighter.

"I'm not going back there tonight, I just can't they will make me talk through it and then force more of those awful pills down my throat. I will leave if you want me to but I'm not going back there," he said shaking his head.

"You can sleep on the couch," I smiled running my hands through his hair.

"The couch is cool,' he said lightly kissing me.

"Thank you," I whispered as he held me.

"For what?"

"Not thinking i am crazy."

"Belly I know we are crazy," he said laughing.

"Well then thanks for being crazy with me."

* * *

Hope you like it.... PLEASE PLEASE review.


	10. Dressed by Alice

* * *

I hope you like this one.

* * *

"Ah Bella," someone shook me I was going to kill Emmett. He knew that if you woke me up that the day wasn't going to be good for all involved.

"Bella hun," the person shook me again and I managed to open one eye.

"Daddy," all was forgiven because it was him I felt like I hadn't seen him in forever.

"There is a blond boy sleeping on my couch, did you know that?" he said sitting on the end of my bed.

"That's Jasper," I snuggled back into bed ignoring him.

"And why is Jasper on my couch?" he questioned pulling back the covers so I couldn't ignore him.

"He had a fight with his family and he needed a place to stay," I said pouting when I saw it was only 7.00.

"And why is he on my couch?" it was really too early for this.

"Because he is my friend," I yawned stretching.

"You should have asked me," he said getting up.

"Why do I need to ask you?" I never needed to ask before.

"I don't like you having boys over when I'm not here," he said heading for the door.

"I have Emmett over all the time," and I never have to ask.

"This is different Bella," he said leaving.

"How is this different dad?" I jumped out of bed and followed him.

"I don't know this boy," he snapped.

"He is a good person daddy he has helped me a lot and I trust him," truthfully I had know him for the whole of a day but I did trust him we shared something that made us the extremely close in a manner of minutes.

"Don't you think it is a little too soon," he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and peaked into the living room I guessed to make sure he was still asleep.

"To soon for what dad?" if he bought up Edward I was going to scream. People had been telling me that I had to move on get back out there a few weeks after Edward had died and now I was moving on (sort of) the whole world is becoming judgemental.

"We are just friends," I snapped stomping into the living room.

"Jasper," I threw his coat at him and kicked the couch.

"What?" Jasper sat up all disorientated.

"We're going out," I located his shoes and threw them at him but he was still asleep they just bounced off his chest and fell to the floor.

"God come on," I grabbed his hand and shoes and stormed past my father.

"Hi," Jasper waved at him before I slammed the door in my father's face.

"Morning belly," Jasper seemed to have woken up as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Stop it," I stomped my feet.

"What's wrong?" he questioned as I finally got the passenger door open. "You drive," I threw my keys at him and slammed the door; Jasper opened the door and slipped in with such Grace that I was jealous.

"So where are we going?" he looked scared to ask me.

"I need to see Emmett or Alice, just drive " my hands were shaking and I was staring to cry.

"Okay Darling" he turned the key and bought my truck to life and started off. After a while I moved across the seat and forced Jasper to put his arm around me.

"You turn--." I pointed to the turn off to Emmett Street.

"I know babe."

"You know?" how did he know?

"I use to stalk you remember," he said laughing.

"Yeah I'm still kind of creeped out about that." I said snuggling into his side.

"I'm sorry," he kissed my head as he pulled up in front of Emmett's.

"Do you think we are moving too fast," I just wanted someone to hold me and to feel a pair of hot lips against mine. "I mean we don't even know each other."

"I know you," he said. "I know your favourite book is Wuthering Heights, you like strawberry ice cream with chocolate topping, that you, you wouldn't even blink before killing someone if they hurt your friends. You hate it when Alice dresses you but you let her do it because it makes her smile, you miss your mother and you think you're not worth anything, " he said smiling at just the thought of it.

"Wow," how could he know so much about me?

"The first time I saw you I knew," he said tightening his grip around my shoulder.

"What did you know?" I looked up at him.

"That you would be amazing," he said smiling staring out the window. Looking out the window I didn't know what to say and then I saw Edwards house.

"Come on," I said getting out of the car and heading to the house.

"Whose house is this?" Jasper followed me up the walk way.

"Its Edward his father is packing up his things and I just wanted to see it," I knocked lightly on the door.

"I will wait in the car."

"No I need you with me," I grabbed his hand.

"Okay," he said kissing my cheek. "But you need to be prepared he will be in there."

"Hi Bella," the door swung open and Dr Cullen stood there.

"I'm sorry it is so early it is just--I um--I didn't," I was stuttering like an idiot.

"I understand," he said moving aside. "You know where it is," he nodded.

I lead Jasper to the back of the house Edwards door was a beautiful ocean blue, I always loved his door. Jasper positioned himself behind me and wound his arms around my waist; I took one deep breath and opened the door. It was perfect everything was in its place the bed was made and every book was in its place on the shelf and all the clothing were folded neatly in the closet.

"He can't come in here," Edward appeared on his bed and the tiny pain crept back into my head.

"I'm sorry I want him here," I entered the room pulling Jasper in after me.

"Did I hurt you so much that you can't even be in the room alone with me?" he said sounding hurt I hadn't yet gained the courage to look him in the eye. Jasper had let go of my hand and moved across the room sitting at Edwards's desk.

"No I don't want you to ever go away but you hurt me the other day Edward and I need to be able to protect myself."

"Your here to protect her from me," Edward snapped at Jasper.

"I am here because she is afraid of you," Jasper threw it right back.

"Jasper please," I moved in between Edward and Jasper.

"I can make you disappear without breaking a sweat," and in a moment Edward was gone.

"No! Bring him back," I ordered. "I need to talk to him."

"Never do that again," Edward yelled and Jasper flew back and hit the wall.

"Edward!"

"You fucking Bastard," Jasper yelled as he picked himself up.

"No, Stop it both of you," I tried to hold Jasper back but it was no use. I knew that there was nothing that Jasper could do to Edward.

"Stop, "I tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper.

"What are you going to do to me?" Edward laughed.

"I could make it so you never get near her again," there was a pounding in my head that made it hard to see and I could feel myself slipping away.

"Stop," I refused to pass out instead I made my way across the room and hit Jasper and I would have hit Edward but my knees gave way and I crumbled.

"Babe," Jasper caught me before I hit the ground and cradled me in his arms.

"Back off," Jasper snapped at Edward.

"No you get your hands off my girl friend!" Edward yelled.

"You are killing her," I was finding it hard to breath I clung to Jasper's shirt. I just wanted to go home, I wanted to apologise to my dad and tell Alice and Emmett that they were my whole world and I loved them more than anything.

"I'm trying," I heard Edward yell there so much desperation in his voice.

"Control yourself," Jasper held me closer.

"I can't, send me away," within a second the pain was gone.

"Bella?" Jasper helped me up off the floor and onto the bed.

"Belly?" he kneeled down in front of me and fixing my hair. It was such a relief to have the pain stop.

"Jazzy," I smiled.

"You okay?" he said pouting.

"Thanks to you," I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Come on," he helped me up and out of the house.

"You sure you are okay to drive home?" Jasper had driven to his house.

"I am fine," I leaned out the window and kissed him.

"If he comes back you call me, okay?"

"He is a good person Jasper," Edward was the best kind of person.

"And he loves you more than anything I saw that today," Jasper smiled.

"When do you think he will come back?" I questioned.

"I think when he is ready, but he might help us now he sees what he is doing to you," he said leaning against the car.

"I don't want to send him away permanently," I cautioned him.

"You can never get rid of him believe me I have tried," he said smiling.

"Come here," I grabbed his collar and pulled his head into the car kissing him.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" he said smiling when I let him go.

"Um nothing in particular."

"Good I will pick you up at five," he said giving me a quick peek and starting up the drive way.

__________

"Alice," I nervously knocked on her door.

"Bells," she opened the door and gave me a weird look. "Why the hell did you knock?"

"Its polite," she is right I never knock I have walked in on her getting changed more times than I like to admit

"Get in here," she laughed shutting the door behind us.

"So what ya doing?" I crossed her room and sat on the big squishy purple couch that took up half of her room.

"Just talking to Eric," she said pointing to the computer.

"Did you want me to go," Eric was in Asia visiting his grandparents and from what Alice had said he hated even minute of it.

"Don't be an idiot," she threw a flower shaped pillow at me. "He is just whining about eating nothing but rice for the last month."

"Emmett has been a pain in my ass the last couple of days as well come to think of it," she came and sat next to me.

"Yeah I know I woke up this morning with 10 missed calls and 20 messages," he had a whole little conversation with himself through text message.

_I'm coming over._

_No! I shouldn't have to come over answer your phone Bella._

_This is ridiculous answer the damn phone._

_I'm sorry I'm just really worried _

_Carlisle said you should get sleep but not in some strangers bed._

_I didn't mean you slept with anyone I would just rather you sleep in my bed._

"_I didn't mean sleep with me I just wanna know where you are_. They all were like that.

"You could have just told us," she said looking hurt.

"I was at Jasper's I was going to tell him today," I knew how he was going to react and I wanted to do it in public with witnesses.

"You were at Jasper," she said smiling.

"Yeah, he is helping me," she wasn't over reaction like my father.

"Helping you with what?"

"You have to promise me that you won't say anything to Emmett about what I'm going to tell you, because he doesn't like it and the fact that someone else is---" she cut me off.

"Yeah yeah out with it," she loved gossip that only she got to hear.

"He can see Edward as well," I waited for the yelling.

"Hmmm," she just sat there. "So you found a boy that is as crazy as out?"

"Yeah I guess that's actually why I am here, well I sort of have a date with him tonight and I needed help getting dresses." The squeal that came out of her was so high pitched that I think it burst my ear drums and called every dog in a 50 mile radius to the house.

"You want my help I never thought this would happen," she said pretending to cry.

"Shut up," I threw the pillow back at her.

"Are you sure that he is good for you?" she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, but he makes me feel normal and he is helping me," he made me feel good.

"So do you know where you are going?" she kissed my cheek lightly and skipping across the room opening my end of her closet.

"He didn't say where I really don't even know if he meant it to be a date," Oh my God what if he just wanted go not go out.

"What exactly did he say?" she moved back across the room.

"Well he said that he wanted to do something normal and if I was free," I didn't know if I wanted it to be a date or if I just wanted to spend more time with him.

"Do you want it to be a date?" she pulled out my folder. This was a folder full of pictures of every item of clothing and shoes I own and began to flick threw it.

"I don't know, does it mean that I didn't love Edward that deeply if I feel something for Jasper or is he just a rebound guy because I don't want either of them."

"You loved Edward more than anything, and he knows that."

"They hate each other," it was like being a child in the room when your parents fought all you want them to do is be nice to each other.

"Who?" I thought she understood about Edward when she said that he knows that I love him not that he knew.

"Jasper and Edward."

"Jasper does this thing where he can send Edward away and he hates it," she was flicking through the folder I didn't think she was paying any attention to me.

"Why does Jasper hate Edward?" she looked up.

"Edward gets angry sometimes and I am his only release," she picked out a few pieces of clothing and started to make piles.

"What do you mean?" she looked concerned.

"Just headaches and some little blackouts," I tried to down play them.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't want to send him away but it hurts all the time," I couldn't help it I just started to cry.

"Oh Bella," Alice was by my side in a second she wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her chest.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you," she said trying to comfort me. "But look at it this way if this is a date tonight you might get a first kiss," I had to laugh she always made me feel better.

"A little late for that," I laughed.

"Isabella Swan you little slut," she playfully poked me. "Is he a good kisser? he looks like an amazing kisser."

"Oh he is amazing he tastes so good and knows exactly what to do," Alice whipped the tears off my face.

"As long as your happy and you smile, I don't care what you do," she said winking.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Now I was thinking," she jumped across the grabbing the photos. "Because we don't know where you are going I thought a simple black top," she showed me a picture of a black t-shirt with a scoped neck, it had short sleeves and with a strip under the bust with just a little gathering around the bust.

"I like it," I was a little scared because Alice doesn't do simple .

"Then this skirt," she handed it was orange and white with a cool pattern on it.

"Okay, I really like it," which was surprising.

"And because he is from Texas, and had that very cool accent I thought some very cool cowboy boots," she presented me with the final picture.

"There must be something wrong with me," I exclaimed.

"What you don't like it?" she looked at me like I was an idiot.

"No I love it but I never love anything you pick out," I laughed then she squealed again.

"Come on lets go to your house and get all this stuff and I will do you hair and makeup," I groaned as I followed her out of the room.

* * *

Hope you like please review.


	11. Eww

Hope you like ......... please review!!

* * *

"This might be awkward," I warned Alice before opening the door.

"Why?" she said hesitating for a moment.

"I sort of had a fight with Charlie this morning and if he is here I may have to apologise," I informed her as I opened the door and stuck my head in checking out the situation.

"You and Charlie never fight," Alice whispered as she quietly followed me into the house

"He thinks I am moving on to soon," I said making a sprint for the stairs and making it to my room in record time only tripping once.

"How does he even know about Jasper?" Alice said closing the door behind us.

"Jasper had a fight with his family yesterday and he stayed the night," Alice just stood there for a moment with a shocked and then it turned into a cheeky smile.

"He slept on the couch," I again defended his presence.

"After you two did what? You little slut," Alice said teasing me.

"Nothing happened," I said opening my closet hoping that the sight of clothing would distract her.

"I don't believe you," she said sitting on the bed.

"We kissed but that's all," I said pulling out the items that matched the pictures that Alice had picked out.

"Kissed like you kiss Emmett or kiss like you would kiss Edward," she questioned.

"What!?"

"Answer the question," she said crossing her arms and staring at me.

"I guess Edward maybe I don't know yet," I said smiling at the thought of kissing Jasper.

"You have fallen hard for the blonde," she said smiling.

"I haven't fallen anywhere," I said beginning to get dressed.

"Yes you have, you haven't seen Emmett in two days, and you have a smile on your face that I haven't seen in 3 months," she said smiling.

"Is it too soon?" I asked as pulled the skirt on and joined Alice on my bed.

"I think you have the most amazing talent for finding men that are perfect for you, with Emmett and Edward and I think Jasper is going to be the same. But you know I still need to meet him," she said laughing.

"You have met him," I remember the first time I saw Jasper he had his arms around Alice.

"Properly Bella and Emmett's going to kill someone if he doesn't find out what is going on," she wanted me.

"I will ask Jasper," I said nervously seriously the thought of Jasper and Emmett in the same room scared me a little.

"What time is it?" Alice questioned.

"4:30," I said looking at the ticking clock on my wall.

"Oh he is going to be here soon," she said jumping up and down. "Come on let's do something with your hair."

___________

"Ahh that's him," Alice had just put the finishing touches on my hair as there was a knock at the door.

"Go I want you to ring me as soon as it is over I want to know all the gross details," she said pushing me towards the door.

"Aren't you coming down with me?" I questioned holding on her hand as she tried to push me down the stairs.

"Nah I'm going to wait in your room until you're gone."

"Are you okay with this?" I couldn't see him yet but I felt that he was around.

"_You look beautiful_," he said materializing next to me.

"I'm sorry," there was so much I wanted to talk to him about but Jasper knocked again.

"_He is waiting_," Edward smiled.

"I want to stay here with you," it was the first time in a long time that he hasn't caused me pain when we were in the same room.

"_No you don't_," he said disappearing.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Alice said sticking her head out the door.

"Sorry," I said rushing down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," I said opening the door.

"I thought you had changed your mind," he said smiling; he looked absolutely amazing tight blue jeans and a black band shit with a red hoddie and an amazing leather jacket.

"You look amazing," he said biting his lip with concern.

"I sense a but," I said looking down at my outfit I know the boots were a bad idea.

"But what I have planned isn't really skirt worthy," he said looking concerned.

"umm okay I will be right back," I said running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Alice jumped up as I shut the door.

"He said no to the skirt," I said pulling off the skirt and throwing it back into the closet.

"That blonde haired little Texan asshole criticised one of my carefully picked outfits," she said throwing open my closet angrily flicking through my pants.

"He said it was beautiful but not for what we are doing," I stripped off the jacket as well.

"What is he wearing?" she said sighing.

"Jeans, band shirt with a skull on it a red hoodie and a leather jacket," I said recalling how yummy he looked.

"Okay take off the shirt and put these on, the red one on top," she said throwing two singlet tops at me a red and a black one. "These," she threw a pair of boot leg jeans at me. "This," a black and grey striped cardigan flew at me.

"If he says anything about this outfit I will rip his balls off and then tell Emmett about him," she threw a pair of red converse at me.

"Isn't it a little cold for this, can I have a jacket?" it was ridicules that I had to ask permission to wear my own clothing.

"No, because if you get cold and he is a real gentleman he will give you his jacket," it made a little sense but I was getting cold with just the thought of going outside.

"I look hot though right, you would want to throw me down and rip my clothes off," I said twirling for her.

"Oh believe me Bella if he wanted to do that he would have preferred the skirt," she said pointing me toward the door and hitting me on the butt to get me moving.

"I'm sorry for that, "Jasper said taking me into his arms.

"Its fine but Alice hates you now," I said smiling.

"So what are we doing," I asked as he walked me out to the car opening my door and helping me in.

"You will just have to wait and see," he said giving me a cheeky smile and bringing the giant truck to life.

"Your car is shiny," usually I like the silence but it was just deafening.

"Yes it was made after we were born," he said laughing.

"What is that suppose to mean, are you picking on my truck" my baby I loved my truck.

"I was just saying that I'm sure your truck was shiny in the 20's when it was made," he said putting his arm around me pulling me towards him.

"I love my truck," I poked him.

"Hey, no poking the driver or we will both die and then who will we haunt," he joked.

"Oh can I have one," I grabbed a giant box of tic tacs from the dash.

"No babe that's my medication," he said snatching the box off me.

"Why are they in a tic tac box?"

"Oh that's not the right question belly," he said laughing.

"What's the right question?" I carefully put the box back on the dash.

"What's in my med bottle," he said smiling.

"Sneaky, I like it," I just didn't take the medication Dr Hale prescribed for me but I guess Jasper didn't get that option.

"How was it going home?" I asked as he turned on to the freeway going to Port Angeles.

"I talked about my feelings, they think I am corrupting you then my uncle made a beautiful dinner and my aunt crushed anti depressants into my mashed potatoes," he said like it was nothing.

"Do they do that a lot?"

"They use to do it all the time I think but I saw my aunt doing it once, I just avoid anything that is white," he laughed.

"It's not funny Jasper they are drugging you need to tell someone," I demanded pushing him away from me.

"They won't believe me Bella, they never do," he looked at me for a moment and then went back to the road.

"Did they really say I you were corrupting me?" I laughed.

"Yep like I had you locked away in the basement forcing you to do unspeakable things," he laughed I didn't know what to say my life has always been so perfect I have been trusted and loved and never been questioned anything I do.

"Let's talk about something different," Jasper suggested.

"Yeah something different," I said nodding.

"Bella don't feel sorry for me this is my life and I'm use to it," he took my hand and kissed it.

"You shouldn't be use to it's not fair," I stomped my feet.

"God you're so cute when you pout," he laughed.

"I'm not pouting."

"Do you always pout when you don't get your own way," he said pouting.

"Stop teasing me," I said pouting without realising.

"You're doing it again," he said getting way to much pleasure out of teasing me.

"You're not making a very good first date impression mister," I crossed my arms.

"This is a date?" he questioned.

"Isn't it?" God I was an idiot why did I have to bring it up.

"Of course it is, I just thought we were a little past the first date point," he said.

"Oh of course we are it is stupid," I said biting my lips so I didn't pout.

"No this is a date, because you want it to be " he said smiling.

"So where are we going?" I said leaning over and kissing his neck.

"I'm not telling you," he said running his free hand through my hand.

"Please," I kissed his neck again I was breaking him down.

"Ahh we will be there soon, stop that" he said pushing me away.

____________

"Okay we're here," he said jumping out of the car.

"So where are we?" I jumped out of the car before he had time to go around and open my door.

"I was meant to do that," he said putting his arm around me.

"I'm sorry Mr Whitlock," I tried putting on my best Texas accent but it turned out more British.

"That was pathetic Miss Swan," he said in his perfect accent.

"Thank you," I said rising onto my tip toes and kissing him.

"eww," a tiny voice came from somewhere in the distance.

"Eww," Jasper broke off the kiss and questioned the little red head who seemed utterly disgusted with me kissing the hottest man on the planet.

"Your kissing a girl," I was slightly offended with the I'm going to throw up just at the thought of touching a girl face that was on the kids face.

"How old are you?" Jasper said leaning down to get on the kids level.

"I'm seven how old are you?" he spat at Jasper.

"Oh believe me in ten years the only thing you will think of is kissing a girl, any girl they will be the only thing you think about, all dream about and sometime when you're all alone you will even imagine your own hand is a girl," Jasper said to the boy and all I could do was laugh.

"Yeah that's not going to happen to me," the boy said walking off.

"Do you pretend that I am you hand," I asked when Jasper took me in his arms.

"Okay let's go inside," he said taking me by the hand and leading him into the building.

"Oh God I feel dirty," I said skipping after him.

"Drop it," he warned.

"Was I good?" I said following him.

"Two please," Jasper handed a man behind a desk some money.

"You will be in the blue team it is through there," he pointed to a big blue door.

The room was dark and Jasper took a seat of a small movie theatre but I didn't pay attention to anything that was on the screen I was too busy thinking about other ways I could torture Jasper with this.

"Am I the only one or do you think of other women?" Jasper didn't say anything just slipped some sort of vest over my head and tightened it.

"They were better than me, Jasper I can't believe the other women you imagined were better than me," the look on his face was good.

"Your still talking about this?" he questioned.

"I just can't believe that on our first date you tell me that you think about other women when you touch yourself," I was seriously having way too much fun.

"Take this," he said handing me a gun.

"What the hell is this?" I said waving the gun in his face then deciding waving a gun in his face was a bad idea.

"It's a gun darling," he said taking a cord that was hanging out of the bottom of my gun and plugged it into my vest.

"Where are we?" I said looking around we were in a dark room with TV screens and a million little kids with the same ridiculous vests on as Jasper and I had on.

"There was a whole safety video Bells, was thinking of me--you know that interesting to you," he said making sure my vest was tight.

"Well there mental images and everything," I said smiling and wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh god you are perfect," he said pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Eww do you two ever come up for air," the same annoying little boy interrupted us again.

"You're going to be there the first time we have sex making that annoying sound aren't you," Jasper spat at the little red headed kid.

"Look old dude you're on my team and you need to get your head in the game so we can kick the red team's ass," there was so many things I wanted to say. The fact that he called Jasper old, the high school musical reference and us kicking the red teams ass.

"Where are we?" I said laughing.

"Come on dude get her in line," the boy snapped and stormed off.

"Laser tag," Jasper laughed.

"Further explanation will be required."

"Laser gun," he said holding up the gun that was connected to my vest. "We go in there, it's like a maze and you try to shoot all the people on the other team. When you get shot your gun will stop working for a minute and then your back in the game, you get points for all the people you shoot and then they are deducted if your shot."

"What team are we on?"

"Blue Bella," he said laughing.

"How long does the game go for?" I questioned I really should have paid more attention.

"An hour and a half, but oh babe this place is huge 5 acres 5 levels I use to go to one in Texas with my friends it is so much fun, of course there wasn't so many kids there." He looked sort of sad I had never thought about him leaving friends behind.

"Will you protect me?"

"You don't need protecting Belly but I will fight beside you," he said smiling.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," we were having a moment and that stupid little red head.

"Come on you two you're our biggest advantage and weakness being so tall you better be able to shoot straight," the little Hitler warned.

"Oh come on its starting we will have five minutes before the guns start working I wanna get to one of the lower levels so we can find a good spot," took my hand and pulled me toward the door.

____________

"This is so cool isn't it," Jasper said pulling me through the maze of little rooms with no windows, barrels that were bolted to the floor as well as holes in every wall I guessed so people can shoot other people.

"If you like shooting little kids," I really didn't love the whole gun thing.

"I swear there were actually people our age when we went in Texas," he laughed taking down a 10 year old.

"Oh come on man," the boy threw his hands up in the air.

"It's just a game dude," Jasper laughed.

"Did you do this often," I questioned.

"Yeah, peter Charlotte and I use to do it every week."

"Who's Charlotte?" I pouted.

"Charlotte is Charlotte," he said when someone grabbed my hand.

"I don't like the dark," A little girl grabbed my hand when Jasper and I were making out way through the maze. I was lit with weird lights that made everything that was whit glow and lit everything else in a dull glow. "My mum made me come with my brother but he left me," her bottom lip began to quiver.

"We will be talking about this later Mister," I warned Jasper. "He doesn't have red hair by any chance?" but the girl just shook her head.

"Its okay sweet heart you can stay with us Jasper will protect us," I knelt down so I was on her level.

"I'm Bella and that's Jasper," Jasper smiled and waved as he stood guard. "What's your name?"

"Lucy," she said nervously holding a gun that looked bigger than her.

"Come with us you'll be okay promise," I said standing and offering her my hand.

"She is on the other team Bella," Jasper pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"She is scared just think of us as someone in history that sheltered the enemy," I really couldn't think of anyone.

"You're so cute," he whispered.

"I know, let's move we are sitting ducks here," I said flashing my gun in his face.

"Okay come on Lucy," Jasper said holding his hand out for the little girl and starting up some stairs.

"_This is cool_," Edward said appearing next to me.

"I don't like guns," I said as we followed Jasper.

"_I would have known that_," Edward said smiling.

"Because you were perfect and I miss you," I said looking over at Jasper who was shooting a girl and a boy.

"_I was never perfect_," Edward said laughing.

"Our first date was perfect, this is umm shooting children," I pointed to Jasper who was taking down another kid.

"_He is trying_," Edward laughed.

"You're defending him," I was shocked that Edward would be defending Jasper.

"_We are the same Bella, I knew what you were thinking because I was thinking it to, but Jasper is different he is going to need a little time to realise you don't find it fun to shoot things_," he laughed.

"He is not going to make me watch sport is he?"

"_Go catch up with him Bella because the hate I feel for him is coming back_," Edward said winking and disappearing.

"You having fun?" I ran up behind Jasper wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I lost Lucy," he said laughing. "Are you having fun?" he said kissing me.

"I am glad you're having fun," my vest began to flash apparently I had been shot.

"You're not having fun?" he looked concerned.

"Not really my thing hot stuff but I am having fun I get to spend time with you," I said kissing him again.

"To bad I really wanted someone to do this with," he said kissing my neck.

"You could bring Emmett," I suggested.

"Like a man date," Jasper laughed.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way when we are asking Emmett."

"Okay if he doesn't hate me when I finally meet him I will ask him out on a man date," Jasper agreed.

"Tomorrow you're going to meet Emmett," I informed him.

"Do I get a say in this?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because your whipped and if I say jump you say."

"How high beautiful," he said kissing me and I was glad that he wasn't the same as Edward.

* * *

AHHH I really loved writing this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Bar fight

I haven't done Jasper's point of view yet because I haven't decided if I want him to be good or secretly bad, but I had this idea and I had to do it so I might make him bad later. Because everyone likes a bad boy (or is that just me??)

**

* * *

**

JPOV

"Bye," Bella kissed me.

"Bye," I pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Bye," she said again pressing her lips against mine. The sudden urge past over me to slam her against the front door and rip her clothes of make her scream my name whether she like it or not.

"Bye," I kissed her pushing the thought to the back of my mind remaining content with kissing her.

"Bye," she kissed me again she seemed to be having fun.

"Did you have fun tonight?" if I had to do this lovey stuff for another second I was going to scream.

"Yeah I didn't like the whole shooting thing but I loved that I got to spend some uncomplicated time with you," she said kissing my neck.

"Uncomplicated is good," not that anything about this situation was uncomplicated but she pushed her body up against I completely forgot what I was thinking about.

"Did you want to come out to breakfast tomorrow?' she said running her hand through my hair.

"A second date already?"

"Well it wouldn't really be a date, I want you to meet Alice and Emmett," she said pouting looking up at me.

"I've already met them," twice actually.

"But not properly not when we were..You know," she said biting her bottom lip.

"What do I know?"

"Well you haven't met them since we started," she said playing with the buttons on my shirt then kissing my neck.

"Dating," I offered.

"Spending time together, kissing, you helping me," she said pressing herself against me.

"We do the kissing thing so well," I took her face in my hands and kissed her.

"I don't think we are the best we can be," she said pouting.

"Seriously," what was she thinking I was a great kisser.

"I know it is a shame we should really practice more," she said grabbing my shirt and pushing me against the house attacking me.

"My God you're perfect," I said picking her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"So you'll meet my friends," she laughed as I began kissing her neck

"Of course of course I will meet your friends, now shh" I turned around so Bella was now sandwiched between my chest and the wall.

"Jasper," Bella said breathlessly running her hands through my hair.

"Isabella!!" someone screamed from behind me Bella freaked out jumping off me.

"Dad," she said standing at my side.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?!" the man I was guessing was her father spat at her.

"This is Jasper" she said looking at the ground.

"Bella say goodbye" he spat at her.

"Bye Jasper," she whispered the man was seriously pissing me off.

"Bye Babe," I took her face in my hand and kissed her.

"Get inside Bella!" he screamed.

________________

When I got the house was dark just the way I liked it, no probing questions about how things went or if I had taken my medication. Every time they asked me that stupid question I just wanted to scream at them and force pills down their throat. However when I got inside there was someone else there with me I could sense it.

"Mum, dad?" I questioned the dark hallway but before I could defend myself I was thrown back against the wall.

"What the fuck?" I said getting up trying to see who was attacking me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" someone spat.

"Hi Edward," I said laughing.

"You stay away from my girlfriend," he spat at me.

"I think she is my girlfriend now," as soon as the words left my mouth he punched me sending me flying back hitting the wall again.

"She is my girlfriend," he said punching me again.

"Oh Eddie were you there today when she was moaning my name," I knew that he was going to hit me again but the look on his face was so worth it.

"She would never have even looked at you if I was still alive," I felt the skin on my arm rip and I could feel the blood dripping down my arm.

"She would have been mine," I spat.

"Oh you would have tried and failed," he laughed.

"No I would have tried and she would have forgotten about you and came crawling at my feet just like she is now," I picked myself off the floor and began to clear my minds so I could send him away.

"You are going to stay away from her," he threatened hitting me again but he was losing his momentum he I didn't get thrown back, hell it didn't even hurt.

"You're losing your anger Eddie that didn't even draw blood," Oh I loved making him angry.

"Oh you haven't even seen me angry," he laughed but he had no idea.

"Oh but imagine how angry Bella is going to be when she sees me tomorrow all battered and bruised and when she finds out that you were so jealous of us you attacked me," I said wiping the blood from my forehead apparently I was bleeding.

"She will never believe you," he said looking shocked.

"Runaway Eddie," I said sending him away.

"Jasper?" I heard Rosalie coming down the hall. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one go back to bed!" I yelled at her.

"Oh God Jasper what happened to you," she rushed to my side.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed her away.

"What happened?" she said looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm crazy remember, what the hell do you care?" I said leaving the room.

____________

_**Bella**_

"I forbid you from seeing that boy Isabella!" Charlie screams as we got into the house.

"You can't do that dad," I stormed after him; I needed Jasper he couldn't stop me from seeing him.

"I am your father Bella I can do anything I want and you're not seeing that boy again!" He said throwing his jacket at the stand but he missed and it fell to the ground.

"No!" I screamed at him.

"You don't have a choice Bella, Go to your room."

"No, you can't stop me from seeing him!" I needed Jasper and there was nothing he was going to do was stop me.

"I can and I will even if I have to hand cuff you to the radiator," he said shaking his hand cuffs in my face.

"No no you can't do that I need him," I could feel my heart breaking into tiny pieces at just the thought of going on doing anything without Jasper.

"You don't need him Bella it is just a crush," she said calmly taking me into his arms.

"No its not I need him he makes me feel normal I would be dead without him!" I yelled pushing him away.

"Do not say that Bella," he said getting even more angry. He didn't get it the fact that Edward would have killed me if Jasper wasn't there, the fact that he was helping me deal with what Edward is and what he can do to me.

"It's true, you don't understand you will never understand," I said running up the stairs and slammed my door.

"Don't you even think of climbing out that window Bella," he screamed after me.

"_Bella what's wrong?"_ someone touched my shoulder and sent my heart racing.

"God Edward!" I yelled at him.

"_Sorry."_

"Why are you here?" I said stripping all my clothes off and climbing into bed in only my underwear.

"_You were crying,"_ he said sitting next to me.

"I know I am," I threw a pillow at him but it just flew through him and hit the wall.

" _Why?"_ he questioned like an idiot.

"Because of you had to come back and make my life a living hell," I wasn't staying here I jumped out of bed and throwing some clothes on.

"_I came back because I love you_," he said looking hurt.

"Oh shut up Edward," I screamed at him throwing some clothes into a bag.

"_We need to talk about Jasper, I don't think he is good for you_," he said.

"What!? You were happy for us a couple of hours ago!" I screamed.

"_Look what he is doing to you Bella" _he said looking me up and down.

"What is he doing to me Edward?" I screamed.

"_You're fighting with your father he is cutting you off from your friends and you don't see it at all."_

"I'm not listening to this anymore one minute you think he is good for me the other you hate him why don't you just make up your mind so I can decide if I want you around or not," I said throwing my bag out the window then climbing down the tree.

"_Storming out of the room doesn't work with me Bella_," Edward appeared next to me once I had hit the ground.

"Shh!" I had almost made it to my car without Charlie noticing and he was going to ruin it.

"_You're not going to him are you?"_

"That is none of your business," I snapped.

"_Yes it is my business, I love you_," I had opened jumped in my car hoping to get away but when I slammed the door and turned around he was already in the passenger seat.

"If you don't leave me alone I'm going to Jasper's," I threatened.

"_Where are you going?"_ he questioned.

"I'm going to spend the night with Alice," I snapped at him.

"_Fine,"_ he said disappearing.

"Fine!" I yelled after him brining the car to life and flying down the street.

__________

"Hello Bella," Ms Brandon opened the door in her pyjamas.

"Hi is Alice home?" I waved at her trying to hide my overnight bag.

"I think Alice is already in bed," she said moving out of the way and welcoming me into her house with a wave of her hand.

"Well she said for me to come over whatever the time was," I knew I should have just climbed through her window.

"Oh that's right you had a date, how was it?"

"It was really good, he is really nice," I said skipping over the fight I had with Charlie because I knew that she would send me home.

"That's good you should move on get over Edward a little," at least she got it.

"Well I'm sure Alice won't mind if you woke her."

"Thank you," I said as I ran up the stairs.

"Al," I knocked on her door.

"Bella?"

"Emmett?" I said sticking my head in the room.

"Yeah," he said looking at me like I was an idiot going back to his PSP.

"I missed all your calls," I said stepping into the room and saw Alice was asleep curled up at Emmett's side.

"Yeah you missed a shit load," he said without looking up.

"I know it's just--," I had no idea what to say.

"I know you found someone else," he said.

"He is really nice, Em" I didn't know why I even said that Emmett hadn't even met Jasper there was no need for me to defend him.

"I'm sure he is but unlike Alice I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him." He looked up this time but only for a second.

"Do you want to meet him?" I moved over to the bed and sat next to him putting my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.

"I would have liked to approve of the guy before you start fucking him," I couldn't help it I hit him over and over again before he could over power me.

"You haven't even met him, why does everyone have to hate him?" I was able to get another punch in before he grabbed my arms.

"I don't hate him," he said putting his arms around me and pulling me closer.

"I'm not sleeping with him, not until you meet him anyway," I laughed to myself.

"Well your shirt was inside out I just assumed," he said.

"I got dressed in the dark," I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Bella," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too."

"So when am I going to meet him," he said sighing.

"We are having breakfast tomorrow," I snuggled into his chest.

"Okay," he said going back to his game.

"Are you going to be nice to him?" I questioned.

"Maybe," it was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

____________

"He was meant to be here already," I flipped my phone around in my hand hoping he would call or message.

"Maybe he is just running late," Alice reached across the table and took my hand.

"Can I order then?" Emmett said reaching for a menu.

"Emmett please," I said pouting god Jasper was right I did do that a lot.

"Fine," he threw the menu back down and crossed his arms.

"Be nice, she is nervous enough as it is," Alice snapped at him.

"I will be nice when I eat," he snapped back.

"I'm going to call him," I started to stand up but then thought of something.

"Will I seem desperate if I call him?" oh god I would.

"Yes!" Emmett said straight away.

"Maybe just give him ten more minutes and then call him. He is probably just stuck in traffic," she said smiling and making me feel better.

"I'm going to call him," I think we sat in silence for a minute before it got too much for me.

As soon as I got outside I saw Jasper pulling up.

"Come to greet me babe," he said getting out of the truck and I threw myself at him.

"Your late," I said hitting him then kissing.

"Your message said 10:30," he said when we broke apart.

"No it said 10," I said and then realised that his face was all cut up and bruised.

"Did your parents get mad again?" I gently touched his face.

"No no it wasn't my parents," he said smiling a little.

"Did you get into a bar fight then?" I smiled quickly kissing him.

"Edward really didn't like how close we got," he said putting his hands on my hips.

"He hurt you?" I touched his face again.

"Hey my ghosts hurt you," he said reaching under my top and ran his finger across the cut on my stomach.

"I can't believe he hurt you," I lightly touched the cut in his forehead again.

"You don't believe me," he said pushing me away.

"No I do its just I would have never thought that Edward would have done anything like this when he was alive."

"Let's just go inside," he said taking my hand.

"Okay are you ready?" I stopped adjusting his top.

"I'm good, do you think Alice will like my top?" He said winking.

"She will love it," he did look particular yummy.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Not really," I said taking his hand and pulling him to the table.

"Guys!" when we got to the table Alice was trying to get the menu off Emmett.

"Finally," Emmett snatched the menu off Alice.

"Put the menu down and say hello!" she said grabbing his ear and twisting.

"Jesus Christ women, I need to eat," he threw down the menu.

"Sorry I was late I read the message wrong, I'm Jasper."

"I'm Alice," she said jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

"I remember you," he said giving her a quick hug.

"That's Emmett; I promise he will be a little more sociable once he has eaten," I said sitting down.

"Can I order now?" Emmett snapped.

"Go ahead," I said throwing at menu at him.

"What ya getting babe?" Jasper said putting his arm around me.

"You let him call babe? You hate it when people call you babe" Emmett laughed.

"You hate it?" Jasper questioned.

"Well she use to," he snapped.

"I think it is cute," Alice tried to defuse the situation.

"You want me to stop?" Jasper asked I had never really thought about it, when other people did it I felt demined and caused the feminist in me to come out but when Jasper said it I felt amazing.

"No I like it," I said kissing his neck.

"I haven't even eaten yet and I already want to throw up," Emmett said under his breath. As soon as the words came out of his mouth I knew that he hated Jasper.

"Maybe you should stop being such a bastard," Jasper said staring at Emmett.

"What did you say to me?" Emmett said standing up towering over Jasper.

"She has been nervous enough and your being a complete bastard," he yelled and the whole cafe went quiet.

"You expect me to be nice to him?" Emmett said looking at me.

"I want you to at least get to know him! I like him a lot he is really helping me the least you could do was be civil," I yelled.

"He disrespects you father, comes here looking like he was in a bar fight and I'm meant to sit here and be nice to him," we were staring to make a scene but I really didn't care.

"How do you know about last night?" I hadn't even told Alice about last night.

"Your father called me," he said crossing his arms refusing to look me in the eye.

"Since when are you having secret meetings with my father?" I was starting to get a little pissed off at all the runnings around that people were doing behind my back.

"Since you started neglecting everything you are to be with him," he said throwing a look Jasper who had sat back down.

"Jasper has nothing to do with you being a bastard Emmett," I said stamping my foot.

"Well that's fine because the bastard is leaving," he said storming off.

"Emmett!" I yelled after him but he just kept walking.

"Let's eat," Jasper said grabbing a menu.

"Are you going to come and talk to him," Alice said getting up but Jasper took my hand in his and began to kiss it.

"I think I'm going to eat," I said without taking my eyes off Jasper.

"Fine," she said rushing off.

"What are you going to get?" Jasper said handing me a menu.

_**

* * *

**_

=D I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think.


	13. fighting

_**Hope you like it**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bella

"Where the hell have you been?" Charlie yelled from the living room once I got into the house.

"I went to stay with Alice," I couldn't look him in the eye.

"I grounded you Bella," he yelled again but this time he actually got off the couch.

"I know but it's not fair, you don't even know him," everyone in my life was hating Jasper so much but I really liked him and I couldn't live without him.

"I don't like the way he treats you Bella and that is final" Charlie said throwing himself back on the couch.

"You have no idea how he treats me," I ran up stairs slamming my door shut. Pulling out my phone I hit two on the speed dial and waited for Alice to pick up.

"Oh Alice thank god, listen," I started before she had a chance to say anything. "Do you think I can come over and spend the night again Charlie still hasn't gotten over this thing with Jasper."

"I would, you know I would but Emmett is over," he said voice filtered through the phone.

"So, is he still mad at me, please Ally I really need to get out of her."

"I'm sorry Bella Emmett really doesn't want to talk to you," I guess she had chosen her side in this whole thing.

"Fine whatever!" I yelled slamming the phone shut.

_I've never known Alice to take sides _I heard Edwards's voice coming from behind me.

"Go away!" I screamed at him throwing myself down on the bed.

_Send me away_ he said laughing.

"Go away!" I screamed again.

_Hmmm, nope._

"You are not in my good books Edward, would you just fuck off!" I wanted to throw something at him but I knew that it would just pass right through him.

_Language Bella _he laughed.

"You beat him to a pulp Edward don't you laugh at me," I tried closing my eyes like Jasper did when he made Edward go away.

_What did he tell you?_ Edward snapped.

"He told me you hit him, that you cut him he did nothing to you," I opened my eyes so I could see the smile fall from his face.

_He took you away from me_, he screamed and the pain in my head started.

"No you died, you left me he stopped me from dying inside, he stopped you from killing me," I said calmly clamping eyes shut and wishing that he would go away.

I could have stopped we don't need him he pleaded.

"I need him!" I stood in silence for a moment waiting for Edward to respond but when I opened my eyes the room was empty.

I couldn't help but smile I did it all by myself, grabbing my phone I quickly dialled Jasper's number.

"I did it!" I squealed as soon as he picked up.

"Bells?" he sounded sleepy.

"Did I wake you?"

"I may have been asleep," he laughed.

"I'm sorry go back to sleep," I felt really bad.

"I'm awake now, what did you do?" he said yawning.

"I sent Edward away," I smiled.

"All by yourself?"

"All by myself," I was so proud.

"That's really good babe," he said laughing.

"Are you proud of me?" I asked.

"So proud," he said sounding sleepy again.

"Goodnight Jaz," he needed to sleep.

"Night Belly."

_**2 weeks later **_

I hadn't spoken to Emmett or Alice in two years.

Edward wouldn't talk to me, he just stood in the background and watched with his accusing eyes.

Charlie was the worst all I got was grunts and stares. There was a silence was deafening and all around me.

Jasper was the only thing I could count on in this world; he was always there for me. I spent all day with him, I waited for Charlie to leave for work and made sure I make it back before he gets home. Jasper was amazing he made me laugh and the kissing was amazing. I think we would have already slept together but Edward was always in the room watching us and I thought it was a bit creepy. Jasper wanted me to learn how to send him away myself but for some reason Edward was stronger than me and just stood there whenever I tried.

"Hey Rose," Jasper cousin Rosalie open the door today.

"Bella," she did truly hate me Jasper said it was because she was jealous that he had made a friend but I knew she truly hated me.

"How are you?" I tried to make small talk.

"Oh just peachy, Jasper is in the living room," she said walking off leaving me alone.

"Okay," I said making my way to the living room.

"Belly," Jasper reached out for me from the couch.

"I missed you," I said taking his hand then sitting on his lap.

"I know the nights are unbearable without you," he said smirking.

"You're picking on me," I said positioning myself between Jaspers legs and leaning back against his chest so I could see the TV

"Did you want to pick something?" he said handing me the remote. He had been watching something where all the women were in bikinis, bouncing around.

"But there all so bouncy," I said laughing.

"Change it, I got all I need here," he said moving my hair to the side and kissing my neck.

"What did you want to do today?" I finally settled on an old repeat of Will and Grace.

"Do you wanna go out to lunch again?" he suggested playing with my hair.

"Lunch sounds good," I loved it when he touched me.

"We could go down to Port Angeles I gotta get some stuff for school," school went back next week and I wasn't looking forward to seeing Emmett and Alice again. I couldn't stand seeing them when they still hated me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I always go shopping for school stuff with Alice," I pulled his arms tighter around me.

"You should call her," he didn't get it at all.

"She took Emmett's side, I can't do anything about it," I really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I don't get what is up with this dude you she shouldn't have to pick sides," he needed to stop talking about Emmett. Even though he wasn't talking to me I still loved him more than life itself and Jasper talking about him when he had no idea who Emmett was made me a little mad.

"Let's not talk about it please."

"You have me baby, I'm all you need," he whispered into my ear.

"Your all I need," I turned around so I could kiss him.

"So you're not going to be sad anymore?" he said holding my face in his hands.

"Hmm," I said pretending to think.

"I don't think so," I broke free of his grip and kissed him lightly then teasing him lightly brushing my lips against his.

"Tease," he said picking me up off his lap and slamming me back against the couch climbing on top of me.

"Jaz," I laughed and tried to sit up but he pushed me back down.

"Shut up," he snapped crushing his lips against mine.

"If you two are going to do that all day can I have the remote?" after a while Jasper's kisses became gentle and more enjoyable.

"Sorry," I pushed Jasper off me.

"I really don't care what you do, but I have stuff to tivo," she said sitting across from us refusing to look us in the eye.

"We're sorry," I said reaching out to hand her the remote.

"Don't be sorry," she said snatching the remote out of my hand.

"Come back," Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me back onto his lap.

"Mmm," I sighed and snuggled back into Jasper's arms. A soon as I did it Rosalie clicked her tongue and sighed.

"Hey Rose," I didn't know what made me but I just had a thought.

" What?" the shocked look on her face mirrored Jaspers.

"Did you want to go shopping- - I mean tomorrow or sometime with me maybe-- for school stuff," I stuttered and stammered like an idiot.

"Where would we go," she looked a little interested.

"Port Angeles, there no big Mall or anything but just a lot of cool little shops," I wanted to die her eye drilled into my soul and I had to get away from her.

"Tomorrow," she said breaking eye contact with me and going back to the T.V.

"Okay, great, great," it took me a little while to process that she actually said yes.

"Were taking my car I'm going nowhere in that death trap you call a car," she said without looking at me.

"No that's cool," I said getting so excited threw my arms around Jasper's neck kissing him.

"Lunch babe?" Jasper said when we came up for air.

"Yeah," as soon as the words came out of my mouth he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Did you want to come Rosalie?" I laughed as Jasper slapped my ass.

"We're not friends Bella I just need shoes," she said clicking her tongue.

"Okay, we can go now hot stuff," I said kicking my legs a little.

___________

"I bought you a coffee," I said when Rosalie opened the door.

"Don't drink coffee," she said looking at the cup I gave her like it was full of shit.

"I'll take that," Jasper said appearing behind Rosalie.

"Hey babe," he pushed past her so he could kiss me lightly on the lips.

"You gonna be able to survive the whole day without me," I said smiling but there was serious doubt in my mind that I would last the day without him.

"I think I will live," he said smiling.

"We are leaving now," Rose said pushing past us.

"Thanks for the coffee sweetness," he said quickly kissing me again then going inside.

I seriously didn't want to follow her she really scared me; something as beautiful as she was cannot be good. She even put Jasper to shame and that's not easy to do.

"This was your idea," Rosalie yelled from her shinny red convertible. "We haven't got all day."

"Why did I suggest this?" I muttered to myself.

_Because you alienated all your friends and family_ Edward snapped.

"Shut up," it was the first thing he had said to me in two weeks and I just wanted to cry.

"Are you talking to me?" Rosalie snapped.

"No, no let's just go," I snapped getting into the car slamming the door.

"Whatever," she said speeding off.

_______

"If you buy that bag all that you're going to be able to wear is black," Rosalie said sighing. We hadn't said more than two words to each other in over four hours I was looking at a yellow backpack but apparently I wasn't getting it.

"Really?" I said looking at it again.

"Get the black one," she said grabbing the same bag in black almost throwing at me.

"Thanks," I said taking the bag to the counter.

"You know for someone that dresses as good as you would think that you could accessories," she said coming up behind me.

"Oh none of this is me," I laughed pointing to the outfit. "Its all Alice."

"Alice?" she questioned.

"She is my best friend," I said paying for the bag and leaving the shop.

"If she is your best friend why aren't you shopping with her and don't give me any of the I wanted to get to know you shit," she warned.

"We're sort of fighting," I said following her into another shop.

"Over Jasper," she said tapping her foot.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I didn't get any of this it made me so mad how anyone could hate someone so amazing.

"He is my cousin I love him, I just hate what he does to people," she said flicking through a rack of shirts.

"What does he do?" she was making me madder and madder.

"I have seen it happen before you all think he is perfect, he does everything you want, he is the only one that understands you but he is going to fuck you and then he is going to leave you," she said calmly.

"That's never going to happen!" I snapped.

"Fine but I warned you," she said casually going back the rack of clothing.

"How many?"I asked after a moment.

"Girls?" I just nodded.

"Well there was Ashley and Franka, Katie and he was an emo for a bit to get in Tricia's pant he actually got a tattoo for her," she laughed. "But you your the stupidest one of all."

"What?! Did you just call me stupid?"

"He has convinced you that you can see dead people," she laughed.

"This app happened before Jasper came along," I snapped she had no idea.

"Okay, I need a bra," she said leaving the shop.

"Why don't you think he can see his parents haven't you seen the scars all over his body?" I followed her,

"He was thrown out of the front windshield of his parents car when it crashed, he was covered in bandages for months of course he said that he saw his parents before you came along but you're the only one that has played right into his hands."

"I have seen them," I snapped at her following her into the change rooms.

"Sure you have, now get out," I realised that I had followed her into the change rooms.

She had no idea I thought as I walked through the store looking at all the lingerie. I stopped at a cute little push up bra with matching underwear. It was black lace with red material under it Jasper would like them.

"Not red," someone took them from me. "The green ones are better."

"Hey Alice," I said finding the green ones in my size.

"Jasper will like them," she said biting her lip.

"You here with Emmett?" I questioned.

"Yeah he is outside, you here with Jasper?" She asked.

"Umm no his cousin Rosalie," I said looking at the change room to see if she was done yet.

"Call Emmett tonight please, I hate it when we fight. Not that we ever fought before all of this," she laughed.

"How about you get Emmett to apologise to Jasper," I suggested.

"Look Bella I know that what Emmett did was wrong but you know as well as I do that he is never going to apologies," she said following me to the counter.

"Yes what he did was wrong Alice and you taking his side was wrong as well," I said slamming the money on the counter.

"What was I meant to do Bella," she said.

"Not take sides Alice," I snapped she was beginning to cry.

"I'm done," Rosalie said coming up beside me.

"So am I," I said pushing past Alice and following Rosalie out of the store.

"Bella," Emmett grabbed my arms as I stormed out of the store.

"Don't touch me Emmett," I said breaking free of his grip.

____________

"I hate to say this but I had a good day," Rosalie said as he pulled up to the house.

"Yeah," Apart from the shopping and her bad mouthing Jasper it was bearable.

"Coming inside?"

"No I have to get home before my dad say goodbye to Jasper for me," I said getting out of her car.

"Okay, you coming over tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, see you then," I said slamming the door shut.

Climbing into my truck I wanted to scream, hit something, abuse someone but I just bought the truck to life and started home. About half way home my phone started to vibrate pulling over I bought the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I should have checked the caller ID I really wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"Why didn't you come and say goodbye to me?" Jasper voice screamed in my ear.

"I was just tired, I'm sorry," I was so good to hear his voice.

"You always say goodbye to me," he yelled again.

"I'm sorry Jasper please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset babe, I just wanted to see you," he said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I bought you something," I smiled thinking of his reaction when I showed him.

"When do I get it?" he asked.

"Come to my house tonight, I will message you when Charlie goes to bed."

"I will see you then," she said hanging up without saying goodbye.

_**

* * *

**_

So I have decided that Jasper is going to be bad lol... I hope you like this one please review.


	14. I Hate them

Happy reading

* * *

"Bella dinner," Charlie knocked lightly on the door. Since we were fighting I never bothered cooking dinner for us so it has been take away every night for the 2 weeks.

"I will be out in a minute," I yelled.

"It's going to get cold," he said clicking his tongue.

"I will be out in a minute," I yelled.

"Suit yourself," he said hitting the door before moving away.

"He is never going to do anything with me while I look like this," I complained to my reflection. I stood in front of the full length mirror that Alice had bought me; I had on the black lingerie that I had bought with Rosalie. My skin was disgustingly white the bra pushed my breasts up so high that they were basically touching my chin and I desperately either needed to stop eating or go to the gym.

"Gah," I gave up even trying to find anything attractive in the mirror before me and threw on a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans before going down stairs.

"Chinese," Charlie said sliding a plastic container across the table.

"Thanks," I said getting a fork and digging into the container of noodles.

"School next week," after a long silence Charlie began to talk.

"Yeah," I reached across the table and snatched the rice that Charlie had been guarding.

"Maybe you will have a chance to talk to Alice and Emmett," he said watching me finish off the rice he had probably been saving for tomorrow's lunch.

" Maybe."

"I'm sure if you just apologized you could go back to spending time with them instead of sitting in this house alone all day," he said.

"You grounded me remember it is your fault I have to sit in this house all alone," even though I hadn't spent one day in this house but he didn't know that.

"I am sure that I could make an acceptation if you wanted to do something with Alice and Emmett," he said starting to clear the table.

"So I'm not grounded if I want to go out and spend the day with Alice and Emmett but if I want to do anything with Jasper I'm still grounded," I yelled.

"Yes," he yelled throwing the plates into the sink.

"That's never going to happen, because I hate them," I yelled running upstairs.

I slammed the door and threw myself onto the bed screaming into my pillow. Grabbing my phone I turned it over and over in my hands. I wanted to call Alice I wanted to cry on her shoulder over and over again but I was a complete bitch and I wouldn't even want to talk to me.

It took three hours for Charlie to finally go to bed, and four before I gained enough courage to call Jasper.

_Hey Jaz Charlie has gone to bed if you still wanna come over? _I messaged him.

_I will be there in 20 babe _he quickly messaged back.

I quickly stripped off my jeans and shirt leaving me in my new underwear. Looking through my closet I tried to find something, anything that could be seen as sexy; settling for a pair of jean shorts a white shirt that fells off one of my shoulders I let my hair down messing it up.

_I'm out the front Bells did you want me to climb the tree??_ My phone beeped.

_No you idiot meet me at the door I'm coming _

I slowly snuck past Charlie's room, ran down the stairs and slowly opened the door.

"I really wanted to climb the tree," Jasper said standing on the porch smiling.

"Shh," I grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"You look hot," he said grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Shhh," I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up stairs.

"Can I speak now?" he said once we were in my room with the door shut.

"Depends on what you're going to say because you know I like my men hot and stupid," I wrapped my arms around his neck placing little kisses along his jaw.

"Oh that's me in a nut shell," he said breaking free of my grip and sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry I upset you today," I said sitting on his lap running my hand through his blonde hair.

"No no it's not your fault my aunt and uncle were being complete douche bags and I really wanted to see you."

"Oh sad face," I gently ran my finger across his cheek.

"Shut up," he said laughing. "You said I got a present."

"Yeah I did close your eyes," I was so nervous my hands were shaking as I lifted the shirt over my head and let my shorts fall to the ground.

"Can I open my eyes yet," Jasper said reaching out to me.

"No no no," my whole body was on fire this was a stupid stupid idea, I ran to my closet and shut myself in.

"Bella?" after a brief silence Jasper whispered my name. "Where are you?"

"In here," I whispered hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"Babe what are you doing in the closet," he said getting closer.

"It was a stupid idea," I tried to cover myself.

"I'm coming in," he warned me before he opened the door and crawled in next to me.

"Bell why are we sitting in the closet?" he said snuggling up to me.

"Because I am an idiot," I said grabbing a random jacket off the floor trying to cover myself up.

"Well I do love my women half naked and idiotic," he said smiling.

"Are you calling me an idiot," I said trying to position myself so I could hit him.

"You called me stupid," he said getting offended.

"I didn't call you an idiot," I tried to move away from him but there wasn't a lot of room to move in the little cupboard.

"We are sitting in a closet Bella something about this is a little idiotic," he said laughing.

"Because you would think I was disgusting wearing all this," I flashed him.

"You're not wearing all that much," he said taking the jacket off me.

"I thought you would like it," I said pouting.

"Oh baby I like it a lot," he said leaning down kissing my cheat. "I would like it a lot more if we weren't sitting in the dark."

"It is embarrassing," I said grabbing the jacket off him to cover myself up again but he wouldn't let go.

"No you look amazing, now I am going to get out of this closet and sit back on the bed with my eyes closed. You're going to come out because you're beautiful and I want to see you in the light," he ordered.

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Okay," he said getting up and leaving me alone in the dark.

"You can do this, you can do this," I said to myself over and over again.

"My eyes are closed," Jasper said.

"I really don't want to," I whimpered.

"Please Bella," he sighed.

"Fine but keep your eyes closed," I said slowly getting up and opening the door. He was so cute sitting on the edge of my bed with his eyes closed he scratched his head and ran his finger though his hair.

"Give me your hand," I ordered moving out of the closet. He reached his hand out towards me taking it in mine I bought it up to my lips lightly kissing his palm before placing it on my bare hip.

"Can I open my eyes now," his other hand found my hip and he pulled me closer to him lightly kissing my stomach.

"Open them," I said running my hands through his hair.

"God you're sexy," he said standing up whispering into my ear.

"I think it is unfair I'm the only one in my underwear," I said running my hands up and down his chest stopping briefly to play with his buttons.

"What do you want me to do," he asked moving my bra strap and kissing my shoulder.

"Take your pants off," my voice shook as I said it.

"Sure" he said undoing the buttons on his pants letting them fall to the ground. To my surprise he had already removed his shoes and socks. "What next," he said running his hand across my bare stomach causing chills to run down my spine.

"Pants," I said with more confidence this time.

____________

"Bella, Bells," someone said shaking me.

" mmm Jasper," I said opening my eyes.

"Morning babe," he said smiling running his hands through my hair.

"Why aren't you in bed and you have clothes on," I said pulling on his shirt.

"I thought I should sneak out before your father finds us and decides to shoot me," he smiled twirling my hair around his finger.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," I said jumping out of bed.

"I'm keeping this shirt, by the way " I informed him.

"Looks better on you anyway," he said taking me into his arms giving me the most amazing toe curling kiss I have ever experienced.

"You could always come back to bed and climb out the tree later," I said trying to give my best sexy smile.

"I don't think I will have the energy to climb out the tree if we go back to bed," he said kissing me again.

"Bella are you awake?" there was a knock at my door.

"Shit," Jasper exclaimed looking frantically around the room.

"Umm yeah I'm just getting dressed give me a second," I said pushing Jasper towards the closet.

"My shirt," Jasper mouthed tugging at the shirt.

"what am I meant to wear?" I said ripping it off and throwing it in the closet with Jasper before I slammed the door in his face. Grabbing my short and shirt from last night I quickly threw them on before opening the door.

"Hi dad."

"Who were you talking too?" he said moving into my room looking around.

"I was talking to Edward," he already thought I was crazy why not.

"Oh right," he said looking uncomfortable.

"Did you want anything?" I asked moving in front of the closet.

"I was thinking about what you said last night and you were right I'm being unfair," he said pausing. "So if you want to go out with that boy--"

"Jasper," I said interrupting him.

"Right, Jasper. If are serious about this Jasper I'm going to have meet him again okay?"

"Yeah , thank you daddy," I said throwing my arms around him.

"You're welcome Bella."

"What about tonight I could cook us all dinner."

"Sure sure," he said giving me a weak smile. "I would like that."

"Thank you thank you," I said jumping up and down.

"Okay, I gotta get to work," he said rushing out of the room.

"You're having dinner here tonight," I informed Jasper opening the closet doors letting him out.

"What if I didn't want to have dinner with you," he said.

"Well you have don't have a choice," I said running my hand down his chest.

"You're evil," he said leaning down to kiss my shoulder.

"Oh I have something to hold over you now my little Jaz your going to do everything I want you too."

"Whatever you want baby," whispered in my ear.

"Good were going shopping," I said breaking away from him.

"What no babe lets go back to bed," he begged.

"No were going shopping," I said starting to get dressed.

"You think you have me wrapped so tight around your little finger but you don't," he said coming up behind me wrapping his hand around my neck.

"But I do," I tried to move away from but he wouldn't let go.

"No you don't were going back to bed," he ordered guiding me towards the bed.

"No sorry," I pushed him off me. "I'm going to have a shower. How about you please yourself for a while."

_**Jasper**_

"Come on Bells," I called after her as she skipped out of the room.

"I am sure you know what to do," she said sticking her head back in the room.

"You're funny," I yelled after her.

"_Shot down,_" Edward said laughing appearing in the rocking chair that sat in the corner of Bella's room.

"Shut up ghost boy," I snapped.

"_You think you're so tuff but she is so much stronger than you, the way you touch her is all to control her but it never worked_," he laughed again.

"At least I get to touch her," I yelled.

"_It is the same thing over and over with I get to touch her, you should hear her moan, but the relationship Bella and I had was stronger than that_, we were waiting" he said rocking back and forth on the chair.

"Apparently she couldn't wait to have me" I laughed.

"_Your disgusting, she will never love you_," he snapped.

"I really don't need her to love me," what she did last night was good for me.

"Jasper I need underwear," Bella yelled from the bathroom.

"Coming Bella," I grabbed the amazing lingerie she was wearing last night off the floor making sure Edward saw before I sent him away.

"Don't worry," she said appearing at the wearing nothing but a towel.

"Do you need to be wearing the towel?" I said wrapping my arm around her tiny amazing waist.

"Well no I am going to get dressed and then you're going to take your amazingly beautiful, smart and funny girlfriend shopping then tonight I'm going to sneak into your room wearing nothing but this." She lightly brushed her hands up and down my thigh.

"Okay."

____________

_**Alice **_

"Why are we buying our movie snacks from the supermarket?" Emmett whined down the aisle.

"Because we have the total of $50 for the day and you're going to want lunch aren't you?" I snapped at him.

"Okay okay put your pants back on Al," he said throwing a bag of lollies at me.

"To expensive," I threw them back at him.

"Bitch," he yelled trowing them back on the shelf.

"I am this close to leaving you here and going to the movies by myself," I poked him he was so irritating and it was getting worse and worse.

"I drove Alice what are you going to walk to the movies cause there is no way your ever getting in my car ever ever again," he said stomping his foot.

"It's not your car its Edward," I picked something up and threw it at him.

"I don't think he was using it at the moment."

"God I miss Bella you were at least bearable when you were around," I screamed.

"I miss Edward Bella wouldn't have looked twice at the Blonde if Edward was still around," God we were going to have this conversation again.

"We have been through this over and over again Emmett Jasper is seriously hot and he obviously has something that Bella likes you may have to give this stupid argument up and settle on the fact that this may have happened even if Edward was still here," when I finished I heard a familiar laugh behind me.

"She thinks I'm hot," Jasper laughed.

"I heard," Bella said staring at the ground.

"Is she always this angry?" he asked pulling Bella towards him then she wound her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"You do not talk to her like that," Emmett said stepping in front of me.

"You wanna see what I can do to you?" Jasper said pushing Bella off away from him and lunging at Emmett.

"Bella are you okay?" I rushed over to her as Emmett and Jasper continued to fight.

"I'm fine," she said trying to put something back on the shelf but caused more to fall off.

"Here let me help," I started to help her pick the items.

"I can do this myself, just like I have been doing everything by myself for the last month," she said snatching the stuff off me.

"That's it," I jumped up grabbing Bella by the arm.

"Don't touch me!" she said pulling away from me.

"Shut up Isabella," I yelled at her. "And you two stop it," I slipped in between Jasper and Emmett forcing them apart.

"I'm so not finished with you," Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"Bring it on pussy," Jasper yelled back.

"Both of you shut the hell up and get outside," I ordered.

"You're not the boss of me little girl," Jasper snapped.

"Get the hell outside," I got up really close to and poked him.

"Come on Jaz lets go outside," Bella pulled on his arm.

"Fine!" he said towering over me.

_________

_**Bella**_

"Come on babe lets go," Jasper grabbed my hand and began to pull me away from Alice and Emmett.

"Don't you walk away from me," Alice screamed.

"You know for someone so tiny you're hugely annoying," Jasper yelled.

"Don't yell at her," I whispered.

"Pushing people around like, what gives you that right?" he yelled again.

"Don't talk to her like," I said pushing Jasper.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"Please don't yell at her, let's just go," I smiled at him pulling him away.

"Bella can we please talk," Alice asked.

"No, come on jasper lets go home," I pulled him away.

"She was crazy!" Jasper laughed after a we were back in the car.

"Don't talk about her like that please," I let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry Belly," he took my hand and kissed it.

"She was a little crazy wasn't she," I said making him laugh.

"Don't know how you put up with her," he said putting his arm.

"Me either, I have you and Rose now," I said feeling a little empty.

"Oh babe I don't know about Rose but you got me."

"Thanks Jazzy," I kissed his neck.

"Love you Bell."

* * *

Gah I really don't think I like this chapter but it is written please review and tell me what you think!

Oh yeah HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hope that your not working unlike me :'(


End file.
